entre mis mejores amigos
by The Alice Game
Summary: AU! Humanstuck, ¿Que ocurriría si karkat es amado por todos sus amigos hombres?, ¿Y que estos se sumen a una apuesta para ver quien se lo queda? ¿y que todas las chicas conspiren contra el solo para verlo avergonzado? Pues léanlo aquí donde karkat será SEDUCIDO y ukeado por siete chicos y donde las chicas ayudaran a su candidato favorito.
1. El principio del principio

El principio del principio

¿Que podría ser peor que estar corriendo, estar todo sudado y con las piernas totalmente debilitadas por el exceso de ejercicio, sin contar que eres pésimo en deportes y eres demasiado delgado?

-mierda, mierda, mierda-decía una y otra vez, ¿cómo rayos se había metido en esa situación?

-¡Karkat espera!-¡Karbro no corras!-¡oye Kar detente!-¡hey KK aguarda!-gritaba un grupo de chicos detrás suyo.

-¡NO!, ¡déjenme en paz, locos!-gritaba karkat mientras se metía dentro del centro comercial. Oh cierto, ya recuerdas el como es que estas metido en esto, será mejor comenzar desde el principio….

Eran las 06.00 Am cuando te despiertas, miras por la ventana aun medio adormilado y te das cuenta que afuera hace un frío horrible, de esos que te permiten estar todo el día encerrado en tu casa, tomando chocolate caliente mientras miras una de tus tantas películas de romance, claro si es que pudieras darte ese lujo. En primer lugar hay que presentarse, tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, un chico de estatura algo baja, cabello negro alborotado, piel un tanto blanca, ya que casi ni sales de tu habitación mas que para ir a la universidad y para ir a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, con unos ojos de un brillante color rojo y ¡ah si! También tienes un genio horrible, no es que te guste estar enojado solo es que no soportas a los idiotas e imbéciles, tienes dieciocho años y vives solo en una casa de dos pisos cerca de la universidad a la que vas.

Bueno, continuando con tu "hermosa" mañana, te levantas para darte una ducha y vestirte con una camiseta negra de mangas largas, unos pantalones grises y unas converse negras, al terminar decidiste salir de tu habitación, a la cual nadie pero NADIE puede entrar, bajas las escaleras y entras a la cocina, sacas el cereal y la leche de la nevera y desayunas como cualquier otra persona, hasta ahí tu día a sido normal y nada te ha hecho enojar, muy bien. Una vez que lavaste los trastos, ordenaste tu mochila y te pusiste una chaqueta negra con botones verdes, saliste de tu casa no sin antes darle un saludo y claro dejarle comida a tu gato, Darius, el cual estaba durmiendo placidamente en el sofá, miras el reloj que estaba en la pared y te das cuenta de que todo eso te ha llevado ya una hora y media. No se te hace problema ya que tus clases empiezan a las ocho y media de la madrugada y te lleva quince minutos ir a pie.

-.-.-.-Pov Karkat

-justamente hoy que hace frío, es sábado y pasan "Scott Pilgrim vs los ex de su novia"* me toca ir a clases-me quejo en voz alta. Como a los imbéciles de los profesores se les ocurría hacer una clase justamente HOY y además obligatoria, no es mi culpa que idiotas retrasados que no saben leer ni un puto cuento infantil de mierda necesiten esta clase para "entender" bien lo que dice el profesor ¡agh!

Ya voy casi llegando cuando algo amorfo parecido a una gato me taclea cual jugador de futbol americano. Cuando me recupero del golpe me fijo que no estoy tan equivocado, era Nepeta Leijon, una amiga de la universidad, ella tomaba biología y yo literatura pero a veces nos tocaban algunas clases juntos.

-¡buenos días Karkitty!-me saluda emocionada Nepeta mientras se levanta.

-que tiene de buenos, hace un puto frío, tengo una mierda de clase extra y además no puedo quedarme en casa a descansar, así que dime… ¡EXACTAMENTE QUE MIERDA TIENE DE BUENOS DIAS!-grite enojado y como no estarlo, Nepeta no se inmuto cuando le grite y siguió sonriendo como si nada, suspire y me levante, empezó a correr viento a si que ambos nos dirigimos al edificio principal, aun no empezaba ninguna de nuestras clases así que teníamos tiempo libre, hablamos del juego que habíamos jugado la semana pasada y el como termino, al recordarlo me deprimí un poco, ya que al final todos habían terminado muertos.

-purrro no te preocupes karkitty, solo era un juego-me consola Nepeta, si no fuera como una hermana para mi quizás saldría con ella, le mire con el ceño fruncido pero no de enojo si no de impotencia, fui un mal líder y debía admitirlo.

-y aun así todos acabaron muertos-dije con voz triste. Queriendo dejar el tema de lado le volví a hablar-¿y los demás?

Al parecer mi pregunta la puso incomoda o nerviosa por que empezó a darme un montón de estúpidas excusas que ni un niño se las cree.

-yo…ah…emm…no…no lose karkitty jejeje-dijo Nepeta mirando para todos lados, esquivando mi mirada.-tal vez estén por ahí tu sabes como son: 3.

La mire extrañado, ¿desde cuando Nepeta es esquiva conmigo e inventa tan patéticas excusas?, era fácil de notar por su comportamiento que sabia donde estaban y no quería decirme y eso me molesto-como sea, mejor me voy a mi puta clase, mientras mas rápido termine este día mejor-me levante de la banca donde nos habíamos sentado y camine en dirección a mi clase dejando a Nepeta sola.

-etto nos vemos luego karkitty-se despidió ella, yo solo levante mi mano en respuesta.

Llegue a mi sala y aun estaba vacía faltaban unos minutos para empezarla y el fucking profesor siempre llegaba tarde sin contar que algunos de mis compañeros también lo hacían, me senté en el asiento de al final del salón así podía evitar que me preguntaran cosas entupidas y podía distraerme un poco ya que tenia la ventana al lado. Y ahí espere a que se empezara a llenar el salón.

-.-.-.-fin Pov karkat

-.-.-.- Horas Antes en un café

-. Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto una adorable chica llamada Nepeta a su grupo de amigos, el cual estaba conformado por Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam, Equiuus Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes y Karkat Vantas pero este último no se encontraba, ya que este tenía una clase extra que le había dado la universidad.

-pue2 e2tabamo2 hablando de quiiene2 no2 gu2tan, pero nadiie quiiere deciir nada-dijo Sollux con su habitual seseo.

Nepeta miro a todos sus amigos varones, algo extraño les pasaba, se les notaban nerviosos y esquivaban sus miradas de los demás. Las demás chicas también lo notaron, no por nada eran mujeres y tenían un sexto sentido para las cosas del amor. Nepeta se sentó al lado de Sollux y Equiuus quedando entre ellos, todos estaban sentados en cómodos sillones y sillas que rodeaban un par de mesitas de café donde había unas cuantas bebidas calientes y dulces para acompañarlos, claro a excepción de Gamzee que tenía su típica botella de Faygo.

-y ¿entonces?, ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Vriska con una sonrisa retorcida. Todos se miraron unos con otros, esperando a que uno cayera, y ese fue…

-me… me parece un poco lindo Karkat-dijo Eridan mirando para otro lado, le daba vergüenza el confesar su más grande secreto amoroso, le era tan penoso decirle a todos sus amigos que Karkat le resultaba lindo. Después de todo, esa faceta de "odio" que le profesaba solo era una farsa para poder hablarle.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados, nunca esperaron que el primero en quebrarse fuera Eridan, unos de los chicos más ricos que juraba que detestaba a Karkat, después de eso, pasó algo que ninguna chica pensó que ocurriría nunca.

-ehh, a mí, uhhh, también me… me gusta karkat… -confeso ahora Tavros agachando la cabeza con la cara sonrojada. Ahora todos lo miraban a él.

-pue2 a mii tambiién me gu2ta-dijo Sollux cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que acaso a todos nos gusta karkat?-pregunto Equiuus con el ceño fruncido.- dudo que también le guste a Gamzee, después de todo es su mejor amigo.

-PuEs TeNeMOs Un PrObLeMa MoThErFuCkErS pOrQuÉ eL eS mI pEqUeÑo MiLaGrO tAmBiÉn -dijo Gamzee tomando de su Faygo mientras sonreía al recordar el rostro de su bestfriend.

No era necesario decir que ahora todas las chicas estaban consternadas por saber quién había robado el corazón de los chicos del grupo, y para mejorar o empeorar la situación, al parecer entre ellos mismos se retaban con la mirada, como queriendo decir quién era el mejor candidato para estar con el cáncer gruñón. Las chicas se miraron entre si y sonrieron hablándose con la miraba. Poniéndose de acuerdo entre ellas decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, cada una a su manera, pero así lo harían. Así podrían ayudar a sus amigos y de paso divertirse con las reacciones de karkat.

[PD]hola, bueno este fic es de fans para fans, mi beta y mi ayudante es [CH] mi mejor amiga, ambas estamos locas por homestuck :3, el punto es que espero les guste y si no igual publicare xD por que me gusta escribir, se aceptan criticas constructivas, dudas, preguntas y sugerencias que tal vez tome en cuenta. bueno eso seria todo nanodayo hasta la próxima semana donde publicare el siguiente capitulo. ¿quieres agregar algo [CH]?

[CH]Jejejeje mi dominara el mundo! Muajajaja ok no ni siquiera mando en mi pieza._. Viva el pie y el Faygo motherfuckers! :o3 y los cupcakes tambien bitches!


	2. ¿! Una Apuesta¡?

\- OH pero que lindo, a todos les gusta Karkat, ¿no es adorable?-dijo Terezi con un tono de burla, riéndose un poco.

-Muy lindo: 33, purrro ¿quién se quedara con Karkitty?-pregunto Nepeta jugando con las orejitas de su gorro de gato azul.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, estaba claro que karkat no podía estar con todos a la misma vez y menos aun ellos lo compartirían, debían tomar una decisión y una muy grande.

-¿Y si hacen una apuesta?-pregunto Vriska con una sonrisa torcida, estaba claro que los chicos al escuchar su propuesta aceptarían, son hombres y a ellos siempre le han gustado este tipo de retos.

-¿Una apue2ta?-pregunto Sollux intrigado.

-Sí, una apuesta-confirmo Vriska-es una buena opción para decidir quien es el mejor para Karkat. El ganador se lo queda ¿no?

Todos se lo pensaron un momento, tomándole el peso a sus palabras y encontrándole la razón, era una buena forma de saber quien era el mejor candidato a pareja de karkat. Al final todos aceptaron, después de todo ninguno tenia la intención de perder. Y así empezó la gran odisea de quien logra conquistar al cáncer gruñón.

-Bien chicos, que bueno que se pusieron de acuerdo pero ahora hay que definir las reglas-dijo Kanaya, era la única que podía tener un poco de compasión por el cangrejo.

-¿ReGlAs?-pregunto Gamzee extrañado. El solo pensaba ir y tomar a Karkat, después de todo, él tenía la ventaja de ser su mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto gamzee, todo tiene reglas y esta apuesta claramente también las tendrá-dijo ahora Terezi emocionada, Karkat no sabría en qué problemas se iba a meter por culpa de ellas.-además así será mas divertido H3H3H3

Nepeta, que traía su mochila con ella, saco una hoja y un lápiz y en el escribió el titulo de…

"REGLAS DE LA APUESTA" 

1º Karkat debe decidir con quien se queda, es solo su decisión.

2º No puedes acosarlo físicamente, ya sean manoseos o cosas del mismo estilo.

3º No se puede tratar de sabotear a los otros. (Ya sea de forma directa o indirecta)

4º Esta prohibido decirle a karkat sobre la apuesta. Si no, se cancela la apuesta automáticamente.

5º Puedes darle besos en las mejillas o en la frente u en otro lugar pero no en la boca.

"Y ESAS FUERON LAS REGLAS XD"

Todos aceptaron las reglas y firmaron el papel donde se habían escrito, ya eran las 7:30 cuando terminaron el acuerdo de la apuesta y sus bebidas, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron cada uno por su lado, ideando la mejor estrategia para conquistar a Karkat Vantas.

-.-.-.-En el presente.

-Hola Karkat-saluda John Egbert a Karkat. El chico era compañero de clases de Vantas y siempre se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían.

-Hola-dijo karkat mirando hacia la ventana, indiferente.

-¡hey!, ¿por que tan frío?-pregunta john sentándose junto a el.

-Hace un puto frío de mierda, entupido-respondió Karkat molesto. John solo río, le parecía adorable esa actitud, aunque no negaría que si sonriera más y no insultara a todos seria mejor.

-Bueno ya Karkitty miau miau, no te enojes tan temprano-dijo John riendo por el mote ridículo.

-No me llames así imbécil, es malditamente estúpido-dijo Karkat ahora mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-no me molestes, bolsa de mierda ambulante.

-Si, si-dijo john, ahora se pudo un poco serio- ehh…oye Karkat quería preguntarte algo.

-Habla ya Egbert, no tengo tu puto tiempo-dijo karkat, esa era su forma de decir suelta la sopa.

-Lo que pasa es que…-a John le costa decir eso, le parecía tan vergonzoso y para peor se sonrojo.

-¡Dilo ya Hijo de puta!-dijo karkat perdiendo la paciencia.

-*hic* O-ok, lo que ocurre es que quería preguntarte si… ¿si puedo ir a vivir contigo?-dijo john sonrojándose aun más, ¡ya!, lo había dicho, ahora debía esperar la negación de karkat.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Karkat confundido, si John le preguntaba eso era por una razón-¿Ocurrió algo en tu casa?

-¿Ah?-John estaba confundido, pensaba que karkat le gritaría y se negaría aunque aún no le haya dicho que si-lo que ocurre es que quiero "independizarme", he… necesito mi espacio y con mi papa y mi abuela no puedo tenerlo. Por eso te pregunte si podría quedarme contigo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar y…

\- Está bien-dijo karkat sacando su cuaderno, el profesor ya había llegado y la clase estaba empezando-puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, mientras no me fastidies, no tengo problema en que vivamos juntos.

-oh gracias, gracias, gracias-decía john completamente feliz, no podía creer que lo haya aceptado. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas arriesgándose a obtener un golpe por parte del chico gruñón-te prometo comportarme y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar los gastos de la casa, muchas gracias karkat.

-Si, mierda si, como digas solo suéltame o en serio considerare no dejarte entrar a mi casa-dijo karkat en forma de amenaza.

John lo soltó, aun radiante y desbordando felicidad, también saco sus cosas y empezó a escuchar a su profesor, pero cada vez que intentaba prestar atención su mirada se desviaba a la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Sin poderlo evitarlo toda la clase estuvo pensando en como seria el vivir con karkat o en el como seria su casa, o su habitación o como luciría durmiendo. Al final lo único que tenia en su cabeza era a Karkat. Eso le preocupo después de todo no era homosexual ni nada parecido, ¡El NO era gay!, solo encontraba "curiosa" la forma en que su amigo se desenvolvía en su "ambiente natural".

Por parte de karkat, este estaba molesto, podía sentir como John lo miraba. Ya, entendía las primeras dos veces pero a la décimo quinta ya se estaba empezando a cabrear, ¿es que acaso no tenia algo mejor que hacer que estarlo mirando? ¿Y además de forma tan poco disimulada? Simplemente no lo entendía y prefería no hacerlo.

Y así paso las dos horas de clases que tenían ambos muchachos, entre miradas mal disimuladas y maldiciones susurradas por lo bajo. Al terminar la clase John salio apurado diciéndole a Karkat que se juntarían en el almuerzo para discutir el tema del cambio de casa y este, típico de él, mostrándole el dedo de en medio en forma de contestación afirmativa. Karkat salio del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo caliente antes de que se congelara ahí mismo. Cuando llego caminó rápidamente a la fila que se formaba para comprar y mientras esperaba saco un libro de su mochila, ya llevaba la mitad de este leído y eso que lo había empezado recién ayer, le gustaba leer libros y muchos aunque estos sean solo del tema romántico. En el titulo se leía "_Romeo y Julieta_" , si, OK, lo admitía, le gustaba leer historias cursis y rosadas donde él/la protagonista sufrían pero que se encontraban con el amor de su vida, ese alguien especial que lo hacia sentir feliz y con esperanzas de ser mejor y luchar por ese "Amor"… amor, cada vez que pensaba en eso o profundizaba el tema del amor sentía una pequeña molestia en su pecho, desde que era niño nunca entendió el por que le dolía cada vez que se mencionaba, volvió a la realidad cuando la dependienta le preguntaba su orden. Pidió un café doble, precisamente hoy necesitaba estar despierto y atento, sentía que ese día cambiaria más de lo normal.

[PD]: hola~, espero les haya gustado! Gracias a Coonsolounbeso, Surya Hatoway, Miku-Tsukyomi, a mi beta [CH] y a mi asistente de marketing (lol) [HT]. Gracias chicas~. Les agradezco sus review's :3 y si publique dos días antes soy taaan responsable~…algo que decir?

[CH]: Ya son como las 2 y tanto de la mañana y recién termine de corregir a esa hora D: pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena o si no me ahorco -.- en fin solo digo que ojala haya corregido bien y si hay un error en la corrección por favor avisadme :o3 muchos cupcakes a todos~~

[HT]: hehehe :3 igual me cole en el fic ;))) holi mongoli soy la amiga de la creadora y vine a conquistar el mundo! -3-


	3. ¡¿un club!¿¡por que!

¡El problema!

Karkat se dirigió a una mesa cercana mientras tomaba su café, recordando las palabras que su profesor le había dicho antes de salir.

"_Joven Vantas necesito hablar con usted un segundo-dijo el profesor a su alumno, el cual estaba apunto de salir._

_-¿Qué?-respondió Karkat con hastío._

_-Mas respeto jovencito, bueno da igual el punto es que usted es el único estudiante que no se a unido a un club-dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa._

_-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Karkat intrigado por ese hecho tan poco relevante._

_-Que si quiere pasar la universidad necesitara créditos extra-dijo el profesor como si fuera obvio-y eso solo se consigue de dos formas, o se une a un club o hace servicio comunitario._

_-¿¡Qué!? Pero ¿y si me reusó?-pregunto Karkat temiendo lo peor._

_-Pues deberá dejar la universidad, esta es una prestigiosa institución y por ende se necesitan los créditos extra para enfatizar que es un estudiante provechoso y de buen rendimiento-explico el profesor.-así que le sugiero que encuentre uno y se una o si no tendrá que hacer servicio a la sociedad y con el humor que tiene nunca le darán los créditos que necesita._"

Ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era encontrar un club en donde sea bueno y no lo excluyeran. Mientras enumeraba los clubs que había en la universidad, los cuales eran demasiados, bebía su café lentamente disfrutando de su sabor.

En una mesa algo alejada de la de nuestro protagonista se encontraba Eridan, el cual estaba espiando a karkat desde que había ingresado a la cafetería. Tenía que encontrar una forma de acercársele, pero que no lo hiciera parecer sospechoso. Pensó y pensó y el cerebro se le seco (xD), y cuando creyó que no se le ocurriría nada, le llego el plan perfecto para podérsele acercar, y sin perder tiempo se fue acercando a Karkat desde atrás.

Mientras Karkat seguía pensado sobre los clubs decidió que ya era hora de irse de ahí. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que eridan venia del lado contrario "distraído" así que fue inminente el choque que protagonizaron.

-ARG!-karkat termina en el suelo y con el café derramado en su chaqueta.-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas maldito sub-normal?

-Ugh! yo?, tu debiste fijarte tonto-dijo eridan, que al igual que karkat estaba en el suelo.-ehh…¿Estas bien Kar?

-Si, si, estoy bien pero DERRAMASTE MI PUTO CAFÉ-grito Karkat enojado intentando levantarse, Eridan al ver que tenia una situación favorable se levanto con facilidad y le ofreció su mano a karkat para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Qué?, no muerdo, ya tómala-dijo eridan sonriendo, karkat lo miro desconfiado pero bueno, confiar una vez no mataría a nadie ¿o sí? Tomo su mano y este con un poco de fuerza logro levantarlo. Permanecieron así unos segundos más hasta que Karkat reaccionó y se soltó, ya que le estaba incomodando que Eridan en vez de soltarle le apretara la mano.

-Ehh… tengo que irme, debo limpiar mi puta chaqueta que tu ensuciaste-dijo karkat frunciendo el ceño, justo el fucking día mas frío el maldito idiota de Eridan le ensucia su chaqueta.-ahora me moriré de frío argh!

-Hey Kar-le llamo Eridan.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Ampora?-dijo Karkat ya fastidiado con todo eso, se quito la chaqueta manchada y se la colgó en el brazo junto con su mochila.- por si no te das cuenta necesito ir a limpiarme, así que habla de una puta vez.

-Ok, ok tranquilo, solo quería darte esto, tómalo como un préstamo-dijo Eridan sacándose su chaqueta violeta (es como un morado chillón) y se la puso encima de los hombros a Karkat.-me puedes devolver el favor después.

-¿¡Que?! No necesito tu estupida chaqueta-dijo saliendo del lugar mientras le tiraba la chaqueta en la cara a Eridan. Al salir una fuerte corriente de viento soplo y eso hizo que Karkat temblara, entro nuevamente, le quito la chaqueta y se la puso-cállate, no digas nada fuckass.

Eridan río, le parecía tan adorable, tal vez por eso le gustaba y ahora que se daba cuenta se había acercado más a Karkat, ahora podría sacarle beneficio al favor que le debía, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Y con los buenos resultados que tuvo ese día se fue feliz a la clase que tenía, que era ciencia, su materia favorita.

-.-.-.-

Karkat después de irse de la cafetería con la chaqueta de Eridan puesta, fue a su casillero para guardar su chaqueta que estaba sucia por culpa del café. Después de hacerlo se dirigió al centro de informaciones de la universidad, en el tiempo libre que tenia buscaría un club donde fuera bueno y claro, no lo echaran. Cuando se dirigió a informaciones se topo con al persona que menos quería ver, Vriska Serket, y como ella nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestarlo, está claramente no iba a ser la excepción de ello.

-Hola Vantas-dijo Serket con su risita burlona.- ¿cómo has estado amigo?

-Primero: vete a la mierda, segundo: como este no es de tu interés y por ultimo: NO SOY TU PUTO AMIGO Y JAMAS LO SERE BITCH!-dijo Karkat molesto.

-Jejeje tranquilo Vantas, no es para que te exaltes tanto-se rió Vriska pero luego se dio cuenta que Karkat estaba usando la típica chaqueta violeta de eridan y sonrío aun mas.-solo quería preguntarte si ¿te has topado con alguno de los chicos?.

-¿Desde cuando te importa si me he topado con ellos o no, maldita sea?-pregunto Karkat fastidiado.-eres rara Serket, mejor me voy, capas me contagie si paso mas fucking tiempo contigo.

-OH es solo curiosidad-dijo Serket y luego se dio vuelta, dispuesta a irse.-bueno, adiós Karkat, no vemos.

-Ojala la atropellen o alguien la mate-dijo Karkat molesto, jamás iba a soportar a Vriska Serket, ni en un millón de años. Siguió con su caminata hasta llegar a la gran mesa redonda donde se encontraba la señorita de informaciones.

-Hola jovencito, ¿Qué necesita?-pregunto amable la señorita.

-Necesito la lista de todos los clubs de la universidad-dijo Karkat con el ceño fruncido, no le hacia gracia tener que meterse a algún club por obligación.

-Oh claro, dame un minuto cariño, ya te la doy-dijo la señorita mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora. Le pareció amable la chica, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, llevaba el pelo suelto y tenia unos ojos café, piel bronceada pero no tanto y se dio cuenta de que tenía una expansión en la oreja izquierda y usaba unas gafas con montura negra. Se veía bastante joven como para trabajar ahí. Al igual que sus dos compañeras, una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenía el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo y su piel era bastante clara, la otra tenía el cabello corto, café con las puntas teñidas en rojo, los ojos claro y se veía muy entusiasta.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la chica entregándole una hojas donde salían escritos todos los clubs

-Oh... emm...Gracias-dijo Karkat, las siguió mirando hasta que una de las chicas le hablo nuevamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la chica que tenia la expansión.

-Oh… eh… ¿cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto karkat, tenia curiosidad por las chicas.

-Teheh~, me llamo Valentina, pero dime vale-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Yooooooo! Me llamo Isidora pero dime isi-dijo la chica de pelo corto alegre.

-Y yo me llamo Alison, solo dime así -dijo la otra con porte más calmado y actitud seria. (Pura apariencia no' mas xD).

-Un gusto-dijo karkat, se veían como buenas y sanas chicas (N/A:¡MENTIRA!).- me llamo Karkat Vantas.

-Oh lo sabemos, me acabas de pedir la lista de clubs-dijo vale de buen modo, luego miro la hora.-debemos seguir con el trabajo, un gusto en conocerte Karkat.

-Nos vemos karkitty-dijo riendo isi y volviendo al trabajo.

-Hasta luego cangrejo sin pinzas-dijo Alison sonriendo levemente y continúo con su trabajo.

-Mejor me voy y las dejo hacer su fucking trabajo-dijo karkat, eran algo extrañas, y además que confianza como para hablarle así-como sea, adiós.

Y así empezó la gran travesía de karkat en busca del club perfecto….

O por lo menos uno en donde sea bueno y no lo echen.

-o-

[PD] holaaa! bueno aqui un nuevo cap...disculpen por no ponerlo la semana pasada, esto de rolear como nunca me pasa la cuenta ugh, como sea aqui el cap tres y esta misma semana debo subir el cuatro...igual se me hacen complicado hasta el escribir ya que tengo pruebas noooooo!, pero bueno que se puede hacer no?, bien chicos lo dejo aqui hey CH quieres decir algo?

[CH] primero: como que a eri lo encontré medio parecido a cronus a donde como que intenta ligarse a karkat. Segundo: tengo el leve presentimiento de que conozco a las señoritas que aparecieron aquí, nose quisa me equivoque no crees [PD] ¬¬? Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante: espero que mi correcion haya ayudado o servido de algo y que también les haya gustado el capitulo yy creo que eso no mas (joder me me duele la espalda de nuevo xoC)


	4. los clubs los fucking clubs

El primer club que probó karkat fue el de arquería, con su mochila al hombro y la chaqueta de eridan puesta fue en busca del salón donde se practicaba, a esa hora solo debía estar el presidente del club ya que era muy temprano como para entrenar. Una vez estando frente a la puerta dio un último suspiro resignado y entro topándose con Equiuus y su arco roto. Equiuus no se había fijado en la presencia de karkat, estaba luchando con los ya tres arcos que había roto y ese era su cuarto en el día y eso lo frustraba en demasía. Karkat carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de Equiuus quien al ver a karkat rompió aun más el arco por la sorpresa de verlo ahí y para agregar un detalle importante Equiuus se estaba poniendo muy nervioso ya que estaban solos en el salón de club de arquería.

-k…karkat…que... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Equiuus comenzando a sudar.

-debo unirme a un fucking club para tener unos estupidos créditos extras-explico karkat de forma simple y con cara de hastío.

-oh...Bueno...- Equiuus no sabía que decir, el estar con karkat en la misma habitación y solos le hacían pensar que muchas cosas… y no muy santas cabe decir.- ¿entonces piensas unirte?

-si soy bueno creo que si-dijo karkat mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y tomaba un arco.

-Oh eso es...Genial…-vio como Karkat tomaba el arco y ponía una flecha de mala forma, eso le podía costar un accidente.

-ARG! ¿¡Como mierda se hace esto?!-dijo karkat ya enojado, Equiuus vio como karkat tenso la cuerda pero tenia la flecha al revés, debía evitar que se lastimara.

-Ey así no se hace-dijo Equiuus mientras se ponía detrás de karkat y le tomaba las manos con cuidado, evitando usar su fuerza. Puso la flecha de forma correcta y apego la espalda de karkat a su fuerte pecho.-es así.

-okey-dijo karkat mientras tensaba la cuerda, aun estaban tomados de las manos y ambos estaban en la posición correcta de tiro, sentía la respiración de Equiuus en su cabeza y su calor corporal, le iba a decir que se alejara, que invadía su espacio personal, pero si quería entrar al club debía aceptar las recomendaciones que Equiuus le daba.-oye Equiuus… ¿no estabas en el club de lucha?

-ah si, pero me sacaron por ser muy fuerte, así que entreno por mi cuenta-dijo Equiuus mientras que con una mano tomaba la cintura de karkat.-pero también estoy en el de mecánica, me gusta bastante.

-ugh que mal supongo-karkat estaba listo para tirar, fijaba su vista en el blanco.- ¿así está bien?

-excelente-Equiuus podía oler el suave aroma de karkat, era una mezcla de café, vainilla y jabón de anís, al distraerse con eso termino por ejercer fuerza en el arco y las manos de karkat terminando por romper el arco... de nuevo.- lo… Lo siento.

-¡HOLY SHIT, EQUIUUS!-Karkat molesto se alejó de Equiuus.-puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-fue un accidente- Equiuus estaba levemente sonrojado, por poco karkat lo atrapa.

-ash... Como sea…-karkat toma otro arco, pone la flecha de forma correcta y tira dando en la zona amarilla.- ¡fuck!

-wow karkat lo hiciste bien-dijo Equiuus acercándose a Karkat nuevamente.- ¿es primera vez que lo haces?

-¿tirarle dardos de juguetes al estúpido juggalo cuenta?-pregunto Karkat haciendo una mueca de lado parecida a una sonrisa.

-eh…no-

-entonces si, es mi primera vez con el arco-

-sabes yo podría enseñarte-dijo Equiuus tomando las manos de karkat con el arco y sudando, malditos nervios.-ya sabes para ser mas preciso y eso.

-¿en serio?, bueno eso seria genial… aun así debo probar los otros club-dijo karkat sin retirar sus manos ya que ni se dio cuenta.

-bueno espero escojas este, hablare con el presidente para que te acepte-dijo Equiuus sonriendo y sudando, karkat no rehusaba su contacto y eso le ponía nervioso al igual que la propuesta de enseñarle arquería.

-si fuckass…mejor voy con el siguiente fucking club-suelta el arco y toma su mochila, se la pone y se acomoda la chaqueta.

-¿esa no es la chaqueta de Eridan?-pregunta Equiuus sintiendo una leve punzada de celos.

-eh?, a si, el idiota ese choco conmigo y me tiro encima el puto café-dijo Karkat restándole importancia.-así que me presto su asquerosa chaqueta de niña... como sea debo irme.

-ah…si… nos vemos- al ver salir a karkat tomo una flecha y rompió con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño.-karkat será mío.

Ya era hora del receso y como ese día no tenía mas clases decidió seguir con los clubes pero justamente se le acercó john nuevamente.

-hola karkitty miau miau-saludo john poniéndose al lado de karkat.-oye ¿por que te llamo el profesor?

-eso no te importa Egbert-dijo karkat con su típico tono de molestia.

-oh vamos karkat no seas así, dime-insistió john codeándole las costillas.

-ash… necesito créditos extra ¿ok?-dijo karkat molesto por la insistencia del chico de lentes- debo unirme a un club.

-oh, bueno no es tan malo-dijo john riendo-sabes yo estoy en el club de bioquímica, ¿por que no vas conmigo?

-ugh, no-negó Karkat- si no me queda una puta opción lo hare.

-eres malo karkitty miau miau, pero bueno me conformo con que vivamos juntos-río john feliz-¿nos juntamos a la salida?, aun debo ir a buscar mis cosas a la casa de papá.

-si, si como quieras, debo ir al siguiente club nos vemos fuckass-se despidió de john y se dirigió al club de mitología que mas parecía a esos juegos de hadas y cosas mágicas. Ese día seria muy largo para el. Sentía un deja vu; ya estaba frente a la puerta del club de mitología y sentía que esta situación era una estupidez, abrió la puerta con desinterés y entro encontrándose con un Tavros vestido de pupa pan* y un montón de chicos y chicas con distintos trajes de la mitología del mundo.-… ¿¡WHAT THE FUCK?!.

-oh… uh... Karkat... que…eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tavros tímido. Le sorprendía ver a karkat en su club, pero no iba a negar que le emocionaba verlo, haciendo que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

-¿debo dar la misma fucking explicación?-murmuro para si frunciendo el ceño, como siempre.-debo unirme a un club por créditos extras, ahora dime… ¿por que visten así?, se ven ridículos.

-eh… pues… es por el club, es de mitología por eso-decía tavros sonrojándose.-representamos a...uh…distintas mitologías del mundo.

-oh… creo que eso explica los patéticos disfraces-dijo sonriendo de lado.- ¿entonces cuál es mi disfraz?

-ah?... uh…eso significa que ¿te unirás?-pregunta tavros emocionado.

-solo para probar-se encoje de hombros, deja su mochila en una silla que había y se quita la chaqueta. Tavros estaba embobado mirando el cuerpo de karkat y sus suaves movimientos al sacarse la chaqueta morada.

-oh-Tavros estaba que le sangraba la nariz por karkat, la camiseta negra que siempre usaba se le veía de maravilla ese día y su pantalón gris que se apegaba muy bien a su delgada pero esbelta figura lo hacía pensar cosas nada sanas; salio de su trance cuando karkat chasqueaba los dedos frente a el y todos lo miraban extrañados por que se le había quedado mirando.-uh…oh…lo…lo siento.

-... ¿ok?... entonces ¿que personaje seré?-pregunto karkat.

-podrías ser Anubis-dijo un miembro del club riendo.-aunque eres mas como un gato y tu nombre suena como uno.

-no jodas idiota, sabía que seria mala idea venir a este fucking club-karkat dispuesto a irse.-mejor vete a molestar a otro lado inútil.

*suena el timbre de termino de receso*

-ya comenzaron las clases nos vemos pupa pan-los miembros del club comenzaron a irse dejando a tavros y karkat en la habitación, tavros también tenia clases pero en media hora así que tenia tiempo para cambiarse pero quería que karkat se uniera a su club.

-uh…eh... Kar... Karkat... ¿Por qué no te pruebas el traje?-pregunta tavros nervioso y sonrojado sin mirar a karkat.

-… ash como sea-toma el traje egipcio y se cambia enfrente de tavros quien solo podía ponerse mas rojo y desviar la mirada aunque de vez en cuando la volvía a poner sobre el cuerpo de karkat. Termino por cambiarse mostrando su cuerpo descubierto y tapado con algunas telas blancas y doradas, según tavros se veía como un dios, según karkat se veía como un idiota, pero si quería entrar debía aceptar las condiciones.-me veo estupido.

-te… uh… te vez muy bien karkat o digo Anubis-rió tavros, se le iba a acercar a karkat para arreglarle una parte del cuello del traje pero se tropezó con unos disfraces y estuvo apunto de caer pero karkat pudo evitarlo sujetándolo de la cintura y juntando sus cuerpos mas de lo planeado, sus rostros quedaron muy apegados podían hasta sentir la respiración del otro, tavros se sonrojo furiosamente estaba muy cerca de karkat y de sus labios, el aliento de karkat le llegaba en la cara, olía a café y vainilla, se ensimismo en sus fantasías donde karkat y el estaban en forma de hadas y karkat le hablaba de forma dulce y luego le besaba de la misma forma, pero salio del trance cuando sintió el calor del otro cuerpo alejarse de el.

-hey tavros reacciona-karkat lo había soltado y estaba a una prudente distancia.-hey fuckass ¿estás bien?

-ah?...uh… si… lo siento, que torpe-dijo Tavros bajando la mirada, Karkat suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sin mirarlo, Tavros lo miro de nuevo ahora con ojos brillantes-…eh… Karkat?

-arg...fue un accidente a cualquiera le pasa así que olvídalo y no le des tanta importancia… fucking pupa pan-karkat no entendía el por que había hecho eso, solo le dio algo de lastima verlo de esa forma, se volvió a cambiar con rapidez esta vez y se colgó la mochila al hombro.-tienes clases así que mejor cámbiate tonto, llegaras tarde.

-eh… ah si-baja su rostro sonrojado y comienza a cambiarse un poco cohibido por el como karkat le veía algo impaciente, termino de vestirse y se puso su mochila.-listo… gracias por…uh... Evitar que me caiga karkat te debo una.

-olvídalo no fue gran cosa-dijo karkat abriendo la puerta del salón dispuesto a irse.

-etto…Karkat… ugh… tu… ¿te unirás al club?-pregunto Tavros algo ansioso.-te veías bien como Anubis y si necesitas ayuda para entrar puedo hacer algo para que te unas.

-debo ver el resto por si me gusta uno-dijo karkat encogiéndose de hombros.-no se aun a cual unirme y me faltan por ver… tal vez mañana lo decida.

-oh… ok… nos vemos Karkat-se despidió mientras Karkat salía del salón en dirección al siguiente club. A tavros comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.-se veía tan sexy de Anubis… ah… ¡Mi nariz!

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

(*):decidi dejar a tavros como pupa pan por que se ve adorable ^^ y aqui tavros y vriska tienen sus extremidades buenas por que...asi lo quise ^^

[PD]:yy aquí otro capitulo XD, se que no publique por semana pero es por la falta de tiempo… y que me quitaron el Internet TTuTT, asi que publico cuando logro quitarle un poco a alguien ^^. Como sea espero lo hayan disfrutado asdasdas no puden negar que cada vez la cosa esta mas buena 1313 ok me controlo xD… dejen un lindo hermoso y sensualon review que se agradece (le suben el animo a la escritora ;u;)… algo que decir queridas pervertidas?

[CH]:pos la verdad ya no se me ocurre que empezar a poner en estas partes PD xoD, solo hare un pequeño comentario: oh~~ TavBro~~ eres un pervertdio~~ ¬w¬ y además de que… no la verdad nose que mas creo que eso es todo xd ojala lo hayáis disfrutado!


	5. raros muy raros :3

Karkat ya estaba harto de los clubs, ya había terminado de ver otros cuatro y no le gustaron para nada, eran muy aburridos o estupidos hasta para el. Ya eran las 14:30 y tenia hambre, por lo general el se preparaba su almuerzo y lo traía pero ese día simplemente se le olvido. Frustrado no tuvo mas que ir a la cafetería a comprarse algo para no morir de hambre, aun le faltaban muchos clubs por probar. En otra parte de la universidad se encontraban Aradia junto a sollux platicando de cosas triviales hasta que salio el tema del chico gruñón.

-entonces…te gusta karkat eh?-preguntó Aradia.

-ah?.. eh si, algo-responde sollux desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado, la chica a su lado ríe leve por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-no te preocupes sollux te ayudare con él-dijo Aradia sonriendo, quería ver a su amigo feliz.

-gracias Aradia, aun así no se como acercarme-dijo sollux suspirando desganado.-pienso que podría estropearlo.

-escuche por una compañera de clases que karkat a estado buscando un club en la universidad, ¿que tal si se une al tuyo?-propuso Aradia.-después de todo a el también le gusta la computación ¿no?.

-oh, pero el es terrible con las computadoras, siempre hace un desastre con ellas-reclamo sollux pensando que Aradia estaba loca por esa propuesta.

-sollux te digo que de esa forma TU podrías ayudarle, es una excusa para que te puedas acercar-dijo Aradia rodando los ojos.

-oh claro, claro, gran idea-dijo sollux algo avergonzado, no lo había pensado, sintió como su estomago gruñía exigiéndole alimentos.-ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿vienes?

-por supuesto, muchas gracias-Aradia se levanta de su asiento al igual que sollux y ambos parten rumbo a la cafetería.

Karkat que vio lo lleno que estaba y suspiro resignado, se coloco en la fila esperando su turno, mientras para matar el tiempo se quedo pensado en las extrañas actitudes de sus amigos, "últimamente se están comportando muy raro algunos…debe ser los exámenes seguro", encogiéndose de hombros y dándose cuenta de que ya le tocaba a el ordeno uno de los menús que había para el día. A pesar de que la comida era buena nunca le gusto mucho esa era otra de las razones del por que prefería preparar el mismo su comida. Tomando su bandeja con su comida busco una mesa vacía para sentarse y la encontró cerca de la venta camino hasta ella, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Aradia y sollux entraron a la cafetería justo cuando karkat se había sentado en su mesa, a Aradia se le ocurrió una forma de acercar a su mejor amigo al chico gruñón. Ambos fueron a comprar su comida y al terminar de pagar sollux buscaba una mesa para que ambos se sentaran pero Aradia tenía otros planes.

-Oh mira sollux, es karkat y en su mesa hay espacio vamos-dijo Aradia ya comenzando a caminar en esa dirección. Sollux que al escuchar el nombre de karkat y ver a donde se dirigía Aradia no tuvo mas opción que suspirar y tragarse los pocos nervios que sentía y caminar también detrás de su amiga.

-hola karkat, ¿podemos sentarnos?-pregunto Aradia sonriéndole al chico frente a ella.

-eh? Hola Aradia, si por que no-dijo karkat restándole importancia y continuando su comida.

Aradia sonrío aun más y se sentó frente a karkat y a los pocos segundos llego sollux sentándose también pero al lado del chico de ojos rojos.

-hola karkat-saludo sollux, ya estaba mas calmado, por lo menos estaban con Aradia también y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

-sollux-respondió karkat antes de beber un poco de jugo de manzana.

-karkat, escuchamos que buscas un club de la universidad, por que no te unes al de sollux?. A ambos les gusta la computación y esas cosas, además el estaría encantado de ayudarte si tienes problemas ¿no sollux?-comento Aradia mientras comía. Sollux se atraganto con el arroz que comía en ese momento y solo asintió mientras veía a Aradia de forma suspicaz.

-uh?... no es mala idea… debería probar, eh... gracias supongo-dijo karkat considerando la idea.

-solo esperemos que no dañes la computadora-dijo sollux temiendo por sus adoradas computadoras.

-¡NO VOY A DAÑARLA, SOY BUENO EN ELLAS!, estupido sollux-dijo karkat molesto por el comentario, okey no era tan bueno como sollux pero hacia el intento por lo menos.

-las infectas de virus y las dañas karkat-replico sollux, pero se dio cuenta que karkat había bajado la mirada a su comida algo desganado.-… pero… en mi club podrás ser mejor… te ayudare.

Karkat le miro unos segundos con una ceja arqueada incrédulo, sollux siempre le reprendía por esas cosas y discutían mucho por esos temas, pero era un buen amigo. Aunque le molestaba que le ofendiera con las computadoras y sus fallidos programas y su penoso intento de hacker.

-como sea, aun me quedan muchos club' s por ver-dijo karkat suspirando con el ceño fruncido.-pero…lo tomare en cuenta...gracias.

Aradia miro ambos chicos primero a karkat, el miraba por la ventana y veía la lluvia caer y la poca luz que se colaba le daba de lleno en la cara, no era molesta ni tan brillante pero estaba en un punto donde se veía mas iluminado; luego vio a sollux y río bajo, parecía que sollux se había quedado pegado mirando a karkat.

-oh rayos, debía entregar…eh…una tarea ahora mismo y debo irme, sollux nos vemos mas tarde, hasta luego karkat-se despidió Aradia y salio de la cafetería bajo la mirada medio sorprendida de karkat y la suspicaz de sollux, solo le guiño el ojo a este ultimo para que captara el mensaje y valla que lo hizo.

-hey...karkat ¿te parece ver lo del club mas tarde?-pregunto sollux sonriéndole.

Karkat asintió sin darle mayor importancia a la sonrisa que le daba sollux, otro de sus amigos que se comportaba raro suponía.

-si, ya que, de todos modos en algún momento pasaría por el tuyo-dijo karkat comiendo un bocado de su postre, que era un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Sollux miraba todos los movimientos de karkat mientras comían, se percató de que el cancerino se había manchado un poco en la comisura de los labios con chocolate, le entraron una enormes ganas de limpiarle con sus labios pero si lo hacia recibiría un golpe por parte del chico a su lado.

-jejeje-río bajo y acercó su mano a los labios de karkat, este aun sin notarlo hizo que sollux decidiera hacer su primera elección, alejó su mano y acercó ahora su rostro al de karkat lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la pequeña mancha y un poco del labio inferior. Esto hizo que karkat se exaltara y se alejara consternado de sollux frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose de forma muy leve.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS CAPTOR?!-le grito karkat a todo pulmón, le impresiono que sollux le haya lamido al cara aun mas una pequeña parte de su labio inferior, estaba sonrojado, lo sabia, pero no podía ocultarlo.-¿¡COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!?¿¡QUE PASA POR TU MALDITA CABEZA DUMBASS?!

Sollux solo sonrío y volvió comer, no sin antes lamer sus propios labios.

-tenias una mancha de chocolate yo solo te la limpie-dijo mientras bebía de su soda.

-¿¡Y NO PODIAS LIMPIARME CON UNA SERVILLETA O SOLO DECIRMELO IDIOTA?!-le grito nuevamente karkat mientras se sentaba de nuevo de forma correcta, ya que por el susto se había casi caído de su silla.

-estabas concentrado disfrutando de tu pastel y no tengo servilletas-respondió sollux sonriendo de lado.-ya no te sulfures karkat, no es para tanto.

-¡ugh! Que te den, que ten miles de veces sollux!-dijo karkat levantándose de su silla y dejando la bandeja ya vacía en la mesa, tomo la botella de jugo de manzana que le quedaba, tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí.-te veré en el club estupido.

Sollux solo sonrío aun mas mientras veía a karkat salir de la cafetería aun con ese pequeñísimo sonrojo y refunfuñando miles de groserías, además ya le había asegurado que iría a su club, bien hecho sollux. Mientras karkat salía de la cafetería en dirección al segundo edificio de la universidad, un chico le tomo de los hombros con bastante confianza, karkat solo frunció mas el ceño.

-que mierda quieres strider, no estoy de humor-dijo karkat molesto.

-no mucho, solo pasar un buen rato de tranquilidad y nada de insultos de mi amigo karkat, Sin agresiones verbales de su parte claro esta-dijo Dave riendo de lado. Vio el jugo que karkat tenia en su mano y se lo arrebato rápidamente, lo abrió y le dio un gran trago.-delicioso.

-HEY! ESE ES MI FUCKING JUGO!, ASH YA LO BABEASTE-se quejo karkat-eso me lo estaba tomando, estupido, era mío fuckass.

-aun mejor-dijo Dave saboreándose los labios, hacia un tiempo que le atraía karkat, su forma de ser, sus expresiones, y lo que mas le gustaba era hacerlo enojar, se le hacia adorable su ceño fruncido y bueno para que negarlo karkat tenía un buen cuerpo.-oh vamos vantas, no es para tanto además creo que pediste este jugo por que sabes que me amas y necesitas recordarme hasta cuando lo bebes, que sucio karkat.

-qu…que?, CLARO QUE NO-dijo karkat sonrojándose.-no es verdad estupido idiota sin cerebro. Solo fue la estupida cocinera que puso ese horrible jugo.

-claro karkat lo que tu digas-dijo Dave riendo, volvió a tomar otro trago pero karkat se lo quito derramando un poco en el suelo y bebiéndose el resto el.-hey..el jugo de manzana no se desperdicia.

-pues lámelo si lo quieres a mi me da igual dumbass-dijo karkat cruzándose de brazos.

-hump… ya esta en el piso, entonces me debes uno vantas-dijo Dave cruzándose de brazos.-tu lo derramaste después de todo.

-PERO SI ERA MIO HIJO DE PUTA!-le grito karkat a Dave, este solo río y le tomo un mecho de pelo a karkat admirando los negros cabellos y ahí fue que recordó las palabras de jade, su "consejera" para conquistar al cancerino.

_*Con jade horas antes*_

_-Dave si quieres a karkat no debes ir y bueno… violarlo en tu departamento, eso lo asustaría-le reprendió jade al proponer su idea.-debes ser mas amigable, con detalles mas románticos._

_-románticos?, es muy cursi y de niña-se quejo Dave._

_-pero recuerda que karkat ama las cosas románticas y cursis de su películas, tal vez le gusten esas cosas en una pareja-dijo jade riendo mientras bec ladraba feliz a su lado._

_-mm..Puede que tengas razón… aunque mi idea seguirá en pie-dijo Dave sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos._

_Jade solo suspiro y rodó los ojos, su amigo jamás cambiaria._

_En el presente._

-hey vant..Digo karkat, tengo entradas para ir al cine esta tarde-comenzó Dave sintiéndose un idiota por lo cursi que sonaba.-te gustaría ir conmigo?

-…QUIEN MIERDA ERES, Y QUE LE HICISTE AL STRIDER QUE CONOSCO?-le grito karkat a Dave asustado por la forma tan… dulce en que le había preguntado y propuesto esa salida, parecía una invitación a una cita como en sus películas de niña.

-soy un robot hecho por bro mandado para conquistarte vantas, ahora te llevare a mi departamento y te violare hasta que ya no puedas sentarte en un mes de lo duro que te daré en todos lados-dijo Dave sonriendo de lado y estrechando a karkat su cuerpo.

-eres un idiota strider!, que te den hijo de puta-le replico karkat-suéltame!-dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos de Dave.

Dave le soltó y se cruzo de brazos

-entonces me acompañaras?-

-ash…que puta película es?-

-cartas a Noah-

-mm...bien.. Iré-

-genial, te veré en el centro comercial a las 17:30, nos vemos karkat-se despidió Dave sonriendo, ya lejos del chico gruñón llamo por su celular a jade y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, discutiendo ahora lo que debía hacer cuando estuvieran juntos en el cine y jade ya le estaba reprochando que no era buena idea tener sexo en plena sala de cine.

Karkat después del encuentro con Dave fue en busca del club de música, si mal no recuerda gamzee y Dave iban en ese club, aunque el juggalo sin gracia también estaba en el club de pintura y debía admitirlo…no pintaba bien. También pensaba en que Games debía ir en el club de cocina, después de todo cocinaba muy bien, aunque solo preparaba pie' s y cupcakes verdes y morados. Ya dentro del salón de música noto que no se encontraba nadie, le extraño un poco ya que a esa hora, o según se leía en su horario de clubes, debían de estar practicando. El salón era grande y muy espacio, las sillas estaban acomodadas en media luna y había como unas treinta tal vez, las paredes eran blancas pero había notas musicales pintadas alrededor. Dejó sus cosas y la chaqueta de eridan en una de las sillas y recorrió el salón mirando los instrumentos y admirándolos, el instrumento que mas le gustaba era la guitarra, aprendió por su hermano kankri, que a pesar de no verse mucho se dedico esos escasos momentos que estaban juntos a enseñarle. Tomo una guitarra acústica que había en el salón apoyado en una pared, se sentó en una silla y toco algunos acordes, luego comenzó a tocar y cantar en voz baja una canción que le gustaba.

_**Love of mine some day you will die**_

_**But i'll be close behind**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark~***_

Mientras karkat cantaba y tocaba no se percato que gamzee había entrado en el salón y para no interrumpir a su mejor amigo se escondió detrás de unos instrumentos. Gamzee veía y escuchaba a karkat, no sabia que tocara la guitarra, le parecía tan lindo. Suspiro como todo un enamorado y eso delato su posición ya que los instrumentos que tenia a un lado eran de viento.

-eh?..QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?-grito karkat dejando la guitarra a un lado y sonrojándose de sobre manera. Esperaba que solo haya sido el viento.

-hey hey calma karbro, soy yo, honk-dijo gamzee saliendo de su escondite sonriendo como siempre. Karkat se relajo un poco pero frunció el ceño rápidamente.

-Y POR QUE MIERDA NO DIGISTE NADA?-le reprendió karkat ya a unos metros de Games, ya que se había acercado a grandes pasos. El mencionado solo sonreío como siempre, o sea como drogado, y dijo:

-honk-

-AHHH!-a karkat le frustraba que le respondiera con un honk, nunca encontraba que responderle cuando lo hacia y eso le molestaba aun mas.

-calma best friend, hey motherfucker, cantas muy bonito, es un milagro que nos hayamos encontrado justamente aquí-dijo gamzee mientras sacaba de su mochila una faygo redpop y le daba un gran trago.-un putisimo milagro. Seguro los santos Mesías hicieron esto

-m..me escuchaste?-dijo karkat sonrojándose aun mas y tartamudeando. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que podía tocar la guitarra ni siquiera a gamzee.

-sep-dijo gamzee, noto que su amigo estaba algo afligido por eso y le pareció tierno que se sonrojara así que decidió calmarlo.-hey motherfucker no te preocupes eres muy bueno cantando y tocando la puta guitarra.

-jodete…gr..gracias-dijo karkat bajando la mirada, el único que lo había escuchado era kankri, su hermano.-y..Todo el mundo?...donde están los inútiles del club de música?-dijo para cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-oh eso motherfucker-río gamzee.-están en una salida o algo así, yo no quise ir.

-y por que no?-interrogo karkat.

-_"por que así tendría tiempo de estar contigo mi pequeño milagro"_, a pues no se-dijo gamzee algo nervioso, según el consejo de terezi debía ser algo mas osado con karkat.-hey por que no tocas otra putisima canción?.

-no-

-por que no?-

-por que es estupido-

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-cantas hermoso-dijo gamzee mirándolo directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa que te detendría el corazón.-por favor karbro.

Karkat desvío su mirada, hacia algunas semanas que estaba comenzando a mirar a su amigo con otros ojos, pero siempre se negaba a aceptar que eso fuera más que una simple amistad, no la arruinaría con sus sentimientos no aceptados. Se lo dejo muy en claro a si mismo, que no se enamoraría, jamás. Y meno aun de su mejor amigo, Karkat no sabia cuan equivocado estaba, aun mas cuando muchos estaban detrás de el…después de todo nada estaba definido ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos hacia el juggalo.

(*) esta es una cancion muy linda se llama i will follow you into the dark es de death cab for cutie, la recomiendo.

[PD]:HEY! hola chicos y chicas...buEno mis disculpas por no escribir..buEno si escribo, solo que no los publico o corrijo xD, esta vez lo publique antes que mi beta mandara el corregido pero en mi defensa..estaba impaciente, cuando me lo mnde lo re-publicare :3 asi disfrutaran de un buen lexico y ortografia. espero les aya gustado saludos para todos y que hussie de paso no no mate por poner a sus persnajes de gay's ^^ besos physho doll fuera.


	6. Viejos recuerdos

Gamzee miraba como su pequeño mejor amigo desviaba la vista, quizás avergonzado o pensativo, no lo sabía con certeza. Sonrío como estúpido al pensar que Karkat estaba pensando en él, cosa en que no se equivocaba.

-n-no digas eso juggalo estúpido…-seguía sin mirarlo, las palabras de Gamzee le había ocasionado un revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones que aún no los tenía muy claro.

-he~ ¿Por qué no?, ¿Te molesta? –empezó a acercarse mas al cancerigeno tratando de tener más contacto de él. Le parecía tierno el comportamiento de su amigo.

-no realmente pero…- levanta el rostro y se da cuenta de la casi inexistente distancia que había entre ambos, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-shh Little crab, no digas nada- estaba tan cerca de sus labios, que ya sentía su respiración combinándose con la de su queridísimo best friend.

Karkat inconscientemente cerro los ojos esperando que algo más pasara, pero en ese momento escucharon como la puerta se abría de golpe y por ella entraba Terezi con su bastón y una sonrisa traviesa, como si supiera que interrumpió algo muy importante.

Gamzee apenas al verla frunció el ceño y se separó unos centímetros de Karkat, estaba molesto con la interrupción de la chica ciega. Karkat por otro lado estaba avergonzado, ¿acaso esperaba que Gamzee le besara? O mejor dicho ¿¡Gamzee le iba a besar!?. Se recrimino mentalmente por ello, no era posible que eso sucediera, mejor dejar el tema antes de que la cabeza le doliera por tanto pensar en eso.

Terezi aún sonriendo y con una agilidad envidiable para cualquier ciego se acercó a ambos chicos pero al estar a un lado de Karkat le paso un brazo por los hombros acercándolo a ella y separándolo de Gamzee.

-Hola Karklees, ¿Cómo estas enano?- acto seguido de decir eso le lamió la mejilla pasando cerca de los labios- ¡vaya! Sigues igual de delicioso pequeño sangre caramelo.

-No le hagas eso ¡BASTARDA CIEGA!- exclamo Gamzee con unos celos que le estaban carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Karkat estaba sorprendido, era anormal ver a Gamzee enojado y levantando la voz, se acercó a él y lo abrazo para poder calmarlo. No le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

-¿Gamzee te tomaste los calmantes hoy día?-le pregunto tratando de calmarlo, sintió los pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de su amigo y se preocupó aún más, si no lo calmaba a tiempo podía ocurrir algo fatal.-shoooosh, calma todo estará bien.

-NO… creo…creo que NO…-dijo Gamzee con voz distorsionada y fluctuante. Podría sentir los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía cómodo y cálido pero el solo ver a Terezi abrazar a "SU" best friend fue suficiente como para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Karkat le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- ¡debiste hacerlo payaso idiota!

Terezi miraba todo la escena con un pequeño gesto de diversión y satisfacción. Karkat por otro lado fue en busca de su mochila, por suerte estaba preparado para esos casos, aún recuerda con nitidez la primera y última vez que Gamzee no se tomó sus calmantes.

Flash back. (N/A: es un poquito largo xD)

Hace algunos minutos que las clases habían terminado y Karkat estaba en búsqueda de su amigo, ese día estaba raro, parecía que cualquier cosa lo alteraba. Vio un tumulto de gente reunida en círculo, se acercó rápidamente esperando que su amigo estuviera entre la multitud y no en medio de ella.

Grave error.

-te eh dicho que vuelvas A REPETIR LO QUE HAS DICHO HIJO DE PUTA- dijo Gamzee, el cual estaba en medio de toda la multitud, sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Equiuus, quien ya estaba de un tono medio azulado intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-DEJALO EN PAZ-grito Nepeta que tenía los trozos de una botella rota en su mano, con los cuales ataco a Gamzee dejándole tres feos y doloroso cortes en la cara. Gamzee ante eso soltó a Equiuus, el cual ya se había desmayado y se sujetó la cara sin hacer mayores gestos que estar sonriendo de forma perturbadora.

Nepeta trato de ir donde Equiuus pero un golpe en la cabeza la tomó por sorpresa y que la dejo aturdida, levanto su vista y vio a Gamzee con uno de sus pinos en su mano derecha, sintió un líquido correr por su cara y notó que era su propia sangre. Volvió su vista hacia arriba y espero el segundo golpe que se disponía a dar Gamzee, se encogió un poco esperando el golpe que seguro le rompería la cabeza.

\- vas a pagar MALDITO GATO DE MIERDA-grito Gamzee bajando el pino dispuesto a golpearla pero algo lo detuvo a mitad del camino.

-DETENTE GAMZEE-grito Karkat con expresión histérica y asustada. Gamzee le miro de forma desquiciada.

-¿Qué crees que haces motherfucker? ¿¡NO VES QUE VOY A ELIMINARLA!? Lo Hare… LOS ELIMINARE A TODOS honk HONK!-dijo Gamzee riendo y haciendo sus sonidos de bocinas.

Karkat le miro preocupado y luego miro a Nepeta y a Equiuus, no podía permitir que los lastimara. Tomo la mano de Gamzee junto con sus cosas y lo saco de ese lugar de forma rápida, no sin antes pedirle a Kanaya que atendiera a los heridos. Lo llevo a su casa y se encerraron en su habitación por si a Gamzee le daba otro ataque y volvía con los demás para terminar lo que empezó. Sentó a Gamzee en su cama y fue en búsqueda de los calmantes que tenía el juggalo en su mochila. Saco una pastilla del pequeño frasco y encontró también una pequeña botella de Faygo Redpop, le metió la pastilla en la boca a Gamzee el cual veía todo su entorno con una concentración espeluznante y le obligo a tragársela con la bebida azucarada. Luego de eso busco un botiquín y se sentó junto a Gamzee para comenzar a curar las profundas heridas del rostro del payaso. Después de hacerlo lo volvió a abrazar diciendo "shooosh" en voz baja y dándole leves palmaditas, pero lo que en verdad hizo reaccionar a Gamzee fue el fugaz beso que le dio Karkat en la frente.

Ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, Gamzee abrazando a Karkat por la cintura disfrutando de su calor corporal y de sus caricias en su pecho, mientras Karkat estaba casi encima de él con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dándole palmaditas suaves y teniendo sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. En ese momento Gamzee se dio cuenta que Karkat era el único hasta ahora que se había atrevido a acercarse a él e incluso lograr calmarlo en su pérdida de control.

Gamzee sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenado, miro a Karkat unos segundos encontrando sus negros cabellos justo frente a sus ojos y nariz. Aspiro despacio para que el chico más bajo no lo notara y sus fosas nasales se inundaron del delicioso aroma de su amigo, nunca creyó que Karkat oliera tan bien, no lo había notado antes pero su compañero tenía facciones muy finas cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido. Sonrío de lado ya más calmado y abrazó más fuerte a su amigo, si algo lo separara de Karkat el no sabría qué hacer. Seguramente mataría a todos para poder recuperarlo, pero no quería asustar a su amigo de nuevo, se sintió tan mal cuando vio en sus ojos carmesí el miedo y la preocupación.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Karkat aun sin mirarlo y sin detener sus caricias.

-si Karbro-respondió Gamzee, con su mano izquierda acaricio la cabeza de Karkat notando que el cabello del chico gruñón era delgado y sedoso.-gracias.

-no quiero verte así de nuevo idiota-dijo Karkat girándose un poco para quedar frente a la cara de Gamzee, estaban separados por algunos centímetros y eso hizo sonrojar a Gamzee pero por su maquillaje Karkat no lo noto.

-yo… lo siento Karbro, no pasara de nuevo-dijo Gamzee sonriendo de lado, su corazón latió nuevamente aún más rápido, estaba nervioso por tener a Karkat tan cerca de su rostro.-pero…

-¿pero?-pregunta Karkat alzando una ceja.

-¿no…vas a irte?, ¿no me abandonaras?-pregunto Gamzee nervioso, Karkat le había visto en su peor faceta y le había dado miedo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿abandonarte?, Gamzee no te dejare a pesar de esto-dijo Karkat mirándolo directo a los ojos con total convicción.-sí, me asuste y estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero eso no lograra que me aleje de ti. Así que olvídate de eso payaso tonto, además quiero una explicación del por qué estabas a punto de matar a Equiuus.

-ehh…honk?-dijo Gamzee sonreído y mirando para otro lado.-¿y si mejor vamos por unos putisimos helados?

-GAMZEE MAKARA! DIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ-dijo Karkat ya frunciendo el ceño.

Gamzee solo suspiro, después de todo le debía una explicación.

-Equiuus…insulto mis creencias y trato de darme ordenes, dijo que dejara de decir mis honks y eso me molesto mucho-dijo Gamzee bajando la mirada, mal hecho por que se encontró con el rostro de Karkat muy cerca del suyo.

-¿y Nepeta?-pregunto Karkat.-¿Por qué la lastimaste a ella?

-se metió en cosas que no debía… lo siento-respondió Gamzee quedando hipnotizado por los rojizos ojos del contrario.

-eso fue muy tonto Gamzee, la dejaste sangrando y Equiuus quedo inconsciente -Karkat dejo las caricias y le dio un leve golpe en la frente.-¿Por qué no tomaste tus calmantes?

-se me olvido-dijo Gamzee apenado, Karkat lo estaba regañando por su mal comportamiento pero no le podía decir nada, lo defiende y cuidada cuando nadie lo hace y es ahí cuando entiende lo que siente por su amigo, hacia algunos días que sentía esa molestia en su pecho cuando Karkat hablaba con los demás y no le ponía atención a él, eran celos y no eran celos de amistad sino de amor.-"_OH mierda…estoy enamorado de mi amigo…no, de mi mejor amigo. OH por todos los santos Mesías ESTO ES UN PUTISIMO MILAGRO_"

-HEY IDIOTA ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!?-grito Karkat sacando de sus pensamientos a Gamzee.

-Eh?-

-te dije que desde hoy yo también tendré un frasco de tus pastillas, por si se te vuelve a zafar un tornillo-dijo Karkat bajando la voz.

-…okey-dijo Gamzee, luego y sin pensarlo beso la mejilla de Karkat, fue un beso que duro poco pero lo suficiente como para que Gamzee se sintiera mucho mejor y alegre.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA GAMZEE?!-grito sonrojado Karkat, su amigo estaba actuando raro.

-honk!-eso fue todo lo que respondió.

Permanecieron juntos toda la tarde hasta que Kurloz, el hermano mayor de Gamzee, fue a recogerlo a su casa. Al principio Karkat creyó que era otro loco fanático de los payasos, pero en vez de eso encontró a un "loco" por los esqueletos, eso lo desconcertó pero prefirió restarle importancia, prefería esqueletos antes que payasos siniestros, Kurloz por medio de mensaje de señas le decía que venía por Gamzee y se presentaba, pero Karkat no le entendía así que le habló mediante mensajes de texto. Karkat una vez comprendiendo lo que decía permitió que se lo llevara despidiéndose de su amigo que parecía embobado mirándolo, Gamzee antes de irse lo abrazo fuerte y volvió a besar su mejilla y se fue feliz junto con su hermano que veía la escena extrañado.

(N/A: Esta parte Karkat no la sabe, pero pasó en ese tiempo)

Ya en la casa de los Makara, Kurloz decidió preguntarle a su hermanito que le ocurría y que significo todo eso en la casa de su amigo.

-"Gamzee ¿que fue todo eso?"-pregunto Kurloz a base de lenguaje de señas.

-oh nada bro, nada, solo que los Mesías me han revelado mis verdaderos sentimientos-dijo Gamzee mientras se recostaba en el sillón ocupándolo todo y con una sonrisa boba.-un jodido milagro.

-"¿Qué sentimientos?, ¿tan importantes son como para que ellos te los hayan dicho?"-pregunto intrigado Kurloz mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

Justamente en ese momento entraron los padres de los chicos.

-"padre, madre"-saluda Kurloz.

-hola mamá, hola papá-dijo Gamzee saludando, en su cara se notaba algo diferente que llamo la atención a sus padres.

-¿Gamzee por que estas tan feliz?-pregunta su padre, no era extraño verlo siempre sonriente, pero sí lo era cuando parecía un idiota enamorado como los de las películas cursis y románticas.

-los santos Mesías me han mostrado quien es mi verdadero amor-dice Gamzee mientras se levanta y abraza a su madre.-fue todo un putisimo milagro.

-¡¿los Mesías?!-dice su madre y luego lo abraza feliz.-d'aww mi niñito está enamorado, te felicito mi amor. Y ¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo se llama?

Kurloz que parecía el más normal de su familia ató cabos de forma rápida, sacando una conclusión que posiblemente era la más acertada.

-es el motherfucker más lindo de todos-dijo Gamzee con tono meloso.-es tan adorable y…

-¡¿espera ES HOMBRE?!-Grita el padre de Gamzee y Kurloz.- ¡¿cómo te puedes ENAMORAR DE UN HOMBRE?!

-oh vamos cariño si los Mesías se lo han dicho hay que obedecer, los Mesías lo saben todo-dijo la madre sonriendo y abrazando más a su retoño.-¿y cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?, ¿es de buena familia por lo menos?

-"es su amigo Karkat"-dice Kurloz con sus manos, el chico le caía bien pero jamás había visto a sus padres, eso era raro.-"hoy ayudo a Gamzee en una de sus… crisis"

Ambos padres pestañearon intrigados y sorprendidos ya que por lo general nadie lograba contener a Gamzee en ese estado de descontrol.

-oh sí, es perfecto, algo gruñón pero creo que es de familia, aunque nunca eh visto a sus padres, como sea-dijo Gamzee emocionado pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo bastante importante.-oh…fuck…

-¿qué paso?-pregunta su madre preocupada por su bebe, Kurloz también le mira preocupado.

-Gamzee DILO DE una maldita VEZ-dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos, claramente quería saber para ayudar a su hijo.

-yo...yo lo amo…pero… el no a mi o por lo menos…no sería el mismo amor-dijo Gamzee bajando la cabeza.-hoy el me salvo… y me curo.-se tocó las heridas de su rostro.-prometió jamás abandonarme… pero solo me ve como un amigo.

-"hermano no te pongas así, tal vez si lo conquistas podrán estar juntos"-dijo Kurloz sonriendo. Gamzee le mira y sonríe de lado.

-gracias bro-dijo Gamzee pero aún con un deje de tristeza.

-pues SI ÉL no te acepta YO LO OBLIGARE-dijo el "Grand Highblood" sonriendo de forma algo demente.

-hay cariño el estaría ciego para no notar lo especial que eres-dijo su madre mientras besaba su mejilla, ahí noto las heridas.- ¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVIO A LASTIMAR A MI HIJO?! ¡HARE SUFRIR AL MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA!

-oh eso…fue una compañera, pero ya no importa, porque fue karbro quien las curo.-Gamzee soltó un suspiro enamorado.-además Karkat es mi pequeño milagro gruñón y sé que él me amara, sin necesidad de obligarlo.

-eso espero.-dijo el "Highblood".-Kurloz debemos hablar para tu ingreso a la universidad ya podrás entrar a las clases pronto, hay que arreglar unos pequeños detalles y listo.

-"gracias padre"-dijo Kurloz feliz de poder entrar a la universidad, a veces pensaba que todo les favorecía porque sus padres y ellos eran de un estatuto social bastante alto.

-bueno me iré a dormir, buenas noches.-se despidió Gamzee besando la mejilla de su madre y abrazando a su padre y hermano para posteriormente irse a su habitación y acostarse comenzando a soñar con su mejor amigo.

(N/A: Ahora volvemos ^^)

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Karkat y Gamzee entraron juntos como siempre solo que ahora Gamzee estaba calmado como siempre y estaba aún más apegado a Karkat. Mientras los demás se alejaban un poco asustados, aún tenían presente la escena del día anterior, pero lograron captar que para otro acontecimiento de "ese tipo" debían ir primero con Karkat y luego alejarse un par de metros, tal vez unos doscientos metros estarían bien.

Karkat entro al salón con Gamzee detrás de él sonriendo como siempre, y vio a Nepeta con un parche en la frente, estaba sentada con Equiuus quien tenía unos vendajes en el cuello eso hizo que hiciera una mueca, estaba preocupado por sus amigos. Puede que sea gruñón y todo eso pero siempre se preocuparía de sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos aun con Gamzee detrás y cuando estuvieron frente a ellos Gamzee los saludo con la mano y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa calmada.

-Nepeta, Equiuus… ¿están bien?-pregunto Karkat, por fuera parecía indiferente pero se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-oh buenos días karkitty, si ya estoy mejor muchas gracias-dijo Nepeta abrazándolo.-lo mío fue solo un golpe, pero más me preocupo Equiuus. Oh…eh…Buenos días Gamzee.

-bueno días motherfuckers-dijo Gamzee en respuesta, sintió una leve punzada de celos pero prefirió ignorarla, estando bajos los efectos de los calmantes podía controlar los celos. Ahí Karkat le dio un codazo en las costillas para que digiera lo que debía decir-eh… quería disculparme por lo de ayer…lo siento.

-….está bien-dijo Nepeta aún un poco resentida.

-de acuerdo-acepto Equiuus, cruzándose de brazos después miro a Karkat que asintió feliz porque su autoproclamado mejor amigo se disculpó.

-¿y tú Equiuus?, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Karkat. Se acercó a Equiuus y toco con delicadeza el cuello del mencionado, este se comenzó a poner nervioso por la cercanía, no es que le desagradara pero algo en la mirada que tenía Karkat lo atrapaba.

-s…si, gracias por tu preocupación-dijo Equiuus comenzando a sudar y sonrojándose. Karkat creyó que tenía fiebre o algo, así que pego su frente a la de él.

-parece que tienes fiebre, ponte esto-dijo Karkat de forma autoritaria mientras le pasaba su bufanda gris a Equiuus y se la ponía en el cuello tapando los vendajes.

Gamzee y Nepeta veían la escena con los ojos como platos, Karkat estaba preocupado por Equiuus, eso hizo sentir raro a Gamzee, pensaba que era el único para Karkat pero recordó que su best friend siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban entre ellos, que su amor fuera un secreto o por lo menos hasta que ya no lo soporte más y secuestre a Karkat para casarse en las vegas y vivir felices para siempre.

-eh... no es necesario, en ser-Equiuus se calló y dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el fuerte ruido que hicieron las palmas de Karkat al chocar con su mesa, le miro y vio que Karkat tenía el ceño fruncido.

-escúchame bien usaras esa bufanda porque YO te lo ordeno me entendiste?-dijo Karkat molesto, el intentaba hacer lo mejor para Equiuus y este le decía no, mal hecho Equiuus.-¡ASÍ QUE TE DEJAS LA PUTA BUFANDA PUESTA Y NO ESCUCHARE RECLAMOS DE TI FUCKASS!.

Equiuus se sentía raro, ¿era normal sentirse repentinamente excitado? o ¿sentir que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cuando Karkat le puso la bufanda y le miro con expresión preocupada?, estos entre otros síntomas sentía Equiuus. No iba a negar que le gustaba cuando Karkat hacía de líder y le daba órdenes, tal vez era masoquista, pero aun así debía aclarar esas cosas tan raras que le ocurrían, después hablaría con Nepeta ahora debía responderle al chico que tenía a centímetros de su rostro.

-si-dijo Equiuus y asintió sin dejar de mirar a Karkat.

-bien, espero te mejores… y…bueno hablamos luego-dijo Karkat ya más calmado, le molestaba que lo cuestionaran cuando trataba de hacer cosas buenas para los demás.

-hey Karbro vamos a sentarnos ya llego la motherfucker profesora-dijo Gamzee sonriéndole a Karkat. Este solo asintió y fueron a tomar asiento a sus lugares de siempre.

Fin flash back. (N/A: super corto jerererere ^^)

Desde todo eso ya habían pasado tres años y aún lo recuerda, en ese tiempo las cosas comenzaron a ser un poco extrañas con relación a los chicos pero siempre creyó que era la edad, después de todo eran niños. Volvió en si cuando los temblores de Gamzee aumentaron, saco de su mochila una pequeña botella de faygo y un calmante del frasco que siempre llevaba, Se acercó a Gamzee y con algo de esfuerzo logro hacer que se tomara la pastilla.

-Terezi ¿Qué rayos quieres?-pregunto Karkat mientras sentaba a Gamzee en una de las sillas que había.

-hehehe solo vine porque me entere que buscas un club y quería ofrecerte un cupo en el mío-dijo Terezi mientras sonreía aún mas.-es el de leyes.

-ugh...no gracias, no me gustan todas esas leyes y menos cuando eres tú la que las dictamina.-dijo Karkat negando la oferta, no es que no quisiera pero cuando Terezi era la legisladora o la abogada pues no todos se salvaban.

-está bien, pero habrá un cupo para ti karkless-dijo Terezi riendo. Se acercó de nuevo a Karkat y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.-nos vemos sangre caramelo, Juggalo.

Gamzee solo la veía de mala forma, aun no entendía cómo fue que acepto su "ayuda" para conquistar a su karbro, pero ahora no tenía mucha importancia, se sentía más calmado y era gracias a su best friend, que ahora estaba casi sentado encima de él, mientras sonreía de lado paso sus brazos por la cintura de Karkat y lo obligo a sentarse en sus piernas.

-he… ¡hey!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, suéltame fuckass-se quejó Karkat sonrojándose otra vez. Nunca entendería las acciones de su Gamzee…espera…¿su Gamzee?...dios definitivamente le estaba afectando toda esta situación.

-vamos karbro, solo quedémonos un rato así-dijo Gamzee mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Karkat y aspiraba el delicioso aroma de su amigo y amor secreto.

Karkat relajó su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gamzee, apoyando su frente en el hombro de este. Gamzee podía oír el corazón de Karkat latir, como una canción de cuna que lo calmaba, aún más que los mismos calmantes que había ingerido. Nada podía ser mejor y nada podría arruinar ese hermoso momento entre ellos. A excepción de esto…

[PD]: hola chicos y chicas del mundo; pues aqui otro capitulo. espero les guste. y pues ya saben de quien es homestuck y bla bla bla tecnisismo, agradecimientos a mi beta de homestuck [CH] y a todas las fans de mi fic, las adoro chicas 3. ya la hago corta. cap 6 proximamente cap 7 y algunos regalillos por ahi jerererere. quiero poner otro fanfic de homestuck pero para mas tarde eso si ^^ cuando termine de escrbirlo jeez, pues eso es todo chicas y chicos muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que los atesoro por que me animan a seguir escribiendo...ademas mi beta esta en mi colegio asi que ella me "motiva" por no decir amenaza para que escriba teheh~~ 3 pues eso es todo besos y abrazos para todos. bye ^^


	7. Citas Citas Everywhere

-Entonces en vez de esperarlo en el cine debo ir por él?, ni que Karkat sea mujer, seguro me manda uno de sus insultos-dijo Dave caminando junto con jade, habían ido a almorzar juntos.

-Pero debes intentarlo Dave, acaso no piensas que sería lindo eso? –dijo jade sonriendo mientras veía su libro de botánica.

-Es cursi, pero si así le gusto más podría intentarlo-dijo Dave sacando una botella de jugo de manzana y bebe un trago-

-Sí, oh no falta mucho para que salga de clases una o dos horas a lo mas, quizás podrías ir por él ahora pasear un rato y luego ir.

-Mm.. Me gusta esa idea. Así lo tendré mas para mí, buena idea jade iré ahora-se despide Dave de la pelinegra y empieza su búsqueda por el cangrejo gruñón.

En otra parte de la universidad, Sollux esperaba impaciente a que su amigo/amor secreto-ya no tan secreto-/ llegara a su club pero como se tardaba tanto decidió ir a buscarlo, sacando cuentas y cálculos rápidos decidió ir al club de música, según lo que escucho ya había ido ya a varios, cierto albino iba justamente para allá más que nada porque se acordó que dejo algo ahí.

Ambos de lejos divisaron a Terezi saliendo de ahí y por la sonrisa que llevaba dedujeron que debía estar Karkat, apresurando el paso y encontrándose uno frente al otro mirándose con curiosidad.

-Strider-dijo Sollux en forma de saludo seseante.

-Sup Captor –respondió Dave con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ambos extrañados del porque estaba el contrario ahí abre rápidamente la puerta chocando el uno con el otro interrumpiendo el mágico y cómodo momento entre ambos mejores amigos.

Karkat da un pequeño respingo por el estruendo, se levanta rápidamente alejándose de Gamzee, quien suelta un gruñido pero se calma al ver al par que los había interrumpido. Sollux y Dave se levantan del suelo y ven a Gamzee en una silla y a Karkat completamente rojo a cinco metros lejos de Gamzee. Eso les pareció sospechoso aun mas por lo rojo que estaba el cáncer.

-Hey, hola motherfuckers-saludó Gamzee con su típica sonrisa de payaso.

-Strider? Captor? Que mierda hacen aquí?-preguntó Karkat recogiendo sus cosas, tenía que huir por jebus que estaba haciendo, que iba a hacer?!, aquí debate interno por parte de Karkat.

-Venia a buscarte-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a Gamzee, Karkat y a ellos mismos.

-Fuck es verdad, ya iba a tu club Sollux, Strider no era a las cinco?-dijo arqueando una ceja Karkat.

-Te tardabas, no es mi culpa que seas lento que kk-dijo Sollux arreglando su ropa, pero mirando atento a Karkat.

-A las cinco que karbro?-preguntó Gamzee curioso, que tenía su milagro gruñón con el Strider menor?. Entendía con Sollux ese motherfucker era de un club seguro su karbro iba a verlo aun así eso no le gustaba mucho, pero y Strider qué? Eso no le pintaba bien.

-Iremos a ver una película payaso, sería bueno matar el tiempo caminando para allá o pasar a comer algo Karkat-dijo Dave acercándose y tomándolo por los hombros, siempre con su pose de chico Cool.

-Oye suéltame-Karkat se liberó del brazo de Dave, tanta cercanía lo ponía nervioso.- aún… aún debo ver el fucking club de Sollux.

-Oh en ese caso será que vayamos ahora debo enseñarte mucho quizás tardemos un rato vamos kk-dijo Sollux tomando la mano de Karkat saliendo ambos corriendo de ahí desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos confundidos.

Ya cuando llegaron a la sala de computación, Karkat se soltó del agarre, se preguntaba que le pasaba a todos, últimamente estaban tan raros. Ambos se sentaron juntos en una computadora, como pasaba hace rato no había nadie, bueno después de todo quien venía un sábado a la universidad más aun en pleno invierno.

-bien kk empecemos con un programa básico-dijo Sollux al lado de Karkat. Le explicaba cosas básicas y Karkat las iba anotando claro no sin sus gritos e insultos.

-SI ENTIENDO SOLLUX, NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO-le grito Karkat molesto ya que Sollux ocupaba un tono condescendiente con él.

Mientras trabajaban en los programas, Sollux veía más a Karkat desde la computadora por el reflejo, su ceño fruncido cuando algo le salía mal, los bajos insultos que soltaba, la pequeña sonrisa que daba cuando lograba algo, los rojizos ojos tan emocionales, aunque Karkat quisiera ocultar sus sentimientos bajo insultos, miradas enojadas, y gritos a cada persona que se le acercara, sabía muy bien que en verdad era el que más emociones sentía, no por nada había sido amigos desde niños. Conocía bien al cangrejo gruñón, sabia cosas como el por qué vivía solo, el por qué no tenía un cangrejo de mascota y si un gato, el por qué siempre usaba mangas largas en vez de corta y el por qué no actuaba más amigable.

-si usas esto se hará mas fácil mira-le dijo Sollux mientras le mostraba una forma sencilla de hacer que funcione el programa.

-... Tsk… Gracias Sollux-dijo Karkat mientras lo hacia el ahora. Era verdad así era más fácil, da una pequeña sonrisa sin saberlo, el que más disfruto esa sonrisa fue Sollux que también sonrió.

Sollux aun recordaba como se había enamorado de Karkat-gruñó –Vantas, tenían 10 años cuando se conocieron, Karkat y su familia se había recién mudado a la misma calle que él, se veían como una familia normal, eso pensó al principio…

Flash back

Un día en el parque Sollux se topo con Karkat, estaba escondido bajo un árbol alejado de los demás niños, al acercarse un poco mas noto que estaba llorando, se acerco un poco preocupado y toca su hombro para llamar su atención. Karkat lo miro intentando limpiar sus lágrimas traicioneras, no quería que nadie lo viera así.

-¿Hey porque lloras?-pregunto Sollux sentándose a su lado.

-N..No estoy llorando, idiota!-dijo Karkat con las mejillas rojas por tanto llanto e hipando.

-Si claro-dijo Sollux quitando una lagrima que recorría las rojas mejillas.

-¡Es en serio!.. hic-insistió Karkat pero de un momento a otro volvió a llorar.

Sollux niega y le abraza ocultando el rostro de Karkat en su pecho y sobando su espalda para calmarlo, eso hacia su papá cuando estaba triste. Karkat llora bajo afirmándose de las ropas de Sollux, después de un rato de caricias y llanto Karkat se separo de Sollux.

-Pe.. Perdón-dijo Karkat secando sus lágrimas con sus mangas, se veía tan patético y no quería eso.

-No, está bien, que te paso? Porque llorabas?-pregunto Sollux mirándolo. Algo le decía que debía calmarlo, aunque se veía lindo con las mejillas rojas y haciendo ese tierno puchero.

-Por nada, no te importa-dijo Karkat mirando a otro lado abrazando sus piernas.-ni siquiera te conozco.

Bueno en eso tenía razón, no se conocían nada.

-Me llamo Sollux captor y tú?-se presento Sollux con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano.

Karkat miro su mano con algo de desconfianza

-Karkat Vantas-dijo Karkat tomando su mano con timidez, Sollux no se veía como si fuera a lastimarlo.

-Ven quieres jugar?-dijo Sollux mostrándole los juegos.

Karkat asiente, aun desconfiado, ambos se levantan y van a jugar, pasadas las horas y de ambos niños divertidos jugando se hablaban más en confianza. Hablaron de sus gustos y aunque diferían en una que otra cosa se llevaron muy bien, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver a sus casas.

-Eso fue divertido kk-dijo Sollux caminando con el chico de ojos rojos.

-Si lo fue-sonrió Karkat, sin inmutarse por el nombre. Al llegar a su casa se despidió de Sollux.-nos vemos mañana?

-Claro, mañana podríamos jugar con mis consolas-dijo Sollux despidiéndose, llegando a su casa, sentía una sensación cálida en el estomago. Fue un día divertido.

Así pasaron los días, los meses y los años conociéndose más, haciéndose amigos que podían contarse todo, ayudándose cuando lo necesitaban. Karkat una vez le conto que su madre o madrastra en realidad lo golpeaba y regañaba por nada, que a su hermano lo obligaba a ser algo que no quería ser y a su padre lo manipulaba para cumplirle sus caprichos. Sollux quería ayudar a su amigo, varias veces tuvo que ayudarlo a tapar los moretones, y las heridas que le hacía. Karkat era el único que le hacía frente y por eso recibía ese castigo.

Sollux un día después de clases fue a la casa de Karkat, ese día no había ido y le llevaba la tarea y el nuevo trabajo que debía hacer juntos. Al llegar toco el timbre y le extraño que nadie saliera, abrió la puerta y entro pidiendo permiso pero todo estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz del primer piso y vio que faltaban casi todos los muebles, extrañado subió al segundo piso y al final del pasillo estaba la puerta de Karkat entreabierta, entro en silencio preguntándose donde estaban los demás integrantes de la familia Vantas. Vio la luz del baño y fue hasta ahí, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Karkat con las muñecas sangrando y parte del piso blanco manchado, seguramente perdió mucha sangre.

-KK!-dijo Sollux preocupado tomando sus manos y cubriéndolas con una toalla para detener el sangrado, llamo una ambulancia mientras lo cargaba hasta su cama.- Hey kk reacciona! No hagas esto!

Pero Karkat no reaccionaba, respiraba cada vez más lento, su piel blanca palidecía aun mas y eso asustaba a Sollux, cuando la ambulancia llego se fue con ellos al hospital, no dejo en ningún momento a su amigo, solo cuando ya estuvo estable, en una camilla en una habitación alfo fría, con la transfusión de sangre puesta, se sentó a su lado en una silla mirándolo con tristeza.

-Perdón amigo, debí estar contigo-dijo Sollux tocando su pálido rostro, se veía tan frágil en esos momentos. Apretó los puños mordiendo su labio, se sentía tan impotente por no haber estado ahí, poder evitarlo, quería protegerlo.

Karkat acerca su rostro al cálido tacto de Sollux, provocando que este tuviera un leve sonrojo, su amigo kk era muy lindo eso no podía negarlo, hace un tiempo estaba algo confundido, veía cada vez más a kk, quería estar más con él.

-So…llux-dijo Karkat entre sueños, eso hizo que el corazón del mayor latiera aun mas rápido.

-Creo…que me gustas… mucho-dijo Sollux en un susurro, aceptando sus sentimientos hacia el cáncer. Con mucha cautela se acerca y besa su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

Fin flash back

Aun perdido en sus recuerdos mira a Karkat, ¿que hacía a ese chico tan especial?, era enojón, gruñón, gritón, llorón, y varios términos más terminados en -ón, pero aun así, quien sabe lo que le atraía tanto, quizás esa hermosa e inusual sonrisa de felicidad, la preocupación que le daba a sus amigos, no lo sabía con exactitud, solo que lo amaba y quería estar con él. Mientras tanto Karkat terminaba el programa, era algo de configuración y cosas así, al terminar sonrió triunfal, y miro a Sollux que lo veía tan intensamente que le saco un suave rubor en las mejillas.

-Eh.. Hey! Sollux ya termine-dijo Karkat levantándose, era un buen club aunque como dijo debía seguir viéndolos pero eso ya lo haría mañana, vio la hora y pensó en irse a su casa para bañarse y relajarse antes de salir con Strider.

-Si si-dijo Sollux aun desconcentrado. Miraba tras sus lentes los labios de Karkat. Agradecía que sus lentes no lo delataran.

-Bueno ya me voy-dijo Karkat levantándose tomando sus cosas, con Sollux era un tanto más normal, sin tanto grito ni nada. Cuando estaba a punto de salir Sollux le toma el brazo.

-KK por que no vas a mi casa hoy para jugar?-pregunto Sollux bajando su mano a la de Karkat tomándola con suavidad. Sus planes de jugar no eran exactamente a los videojuegos.

Karkat se lo piensa un poco estaba algo cansado de ir de aquí para allá además de tener que salir con Dave, pero ir a jugar con su amigo era buena idea. Se suelta de la mano de Sollux pero el da una leve sonrisa

-Está bien, nos vemos en la noche entonces, Sollux-dijo Karkat saliendo de ahí, poniéndose el abrigo de Eridan y su mochila al hombro.

Sollux sonrió al escuchar a Karkat, ahora debía ver lo de la película, debía evitar esa cita…

Mientras Karkat salía e iba por un café a la cafetería, hacia un frio de mierda, Sollux llamaba a todos los implicados en la apuesta avisándole de Strider. John al ver a su amigo Karkat desde lejos le grito llamando su atención, Karkat al verlo apresura el paso pero John le da alcance.

-Hey Karkat!-le llamó John sonriendo, una vez estando a su lado le siguio hasta la cafetería.

-Que mierda quieres ahora Egbert? Estoy apurado-se congelaba, tenia frio y el abrigo de Eridan no era tan calentito.

-Oh era para hablar de la mudanza, recuerda que iremos ahora por mis cosas-dijo John sonriendo, le había estado buscando.

-Ah mierda, verdad-se le había olvidado completamente que iba a ayudar al idiota de Egbert con la mudanza.- bien vamos ya.

Por alguna razón estaba ansioso, pero por qué?, que razón habría para estarlo?, el día era largo y aun no terminaba.

Salieron de la universidad en dirección a la casa de John, no era un camino largo además, para llevar las cosas el papá de John les prestaría el auto. Caminaron hablando sobre la universidad, bueno el que más lo hacía era John que miraba de tanto en tanto a Karkat.

Mientras esos dos iban para hacer la mudanza, otros 6 chicos estaban discutiendo un asunto importante en una sala desocupada de la universidad. Discutían sobre la cita de Strider que tendría con Karkat, porque sí, eso era una cita, como rayos no se daba cuenta el cangrejo gruñón de eso, ni idea. Strider que, había ido a su departamento para ir a cambiarse y arreglarse un poco, aunque vamos, era Dave Strider, era genial siendo él. El grupo había decidido interrumpir la cita, en diferentes etapas, el que lograra evitar la cita, podría tener una con Karkat. Todos de acuerdo se van a sus casas, o clases, a las 1700 hrs, empezaría el plan "tirar jugo de manzana". 


	8. Rompecitas parte 1

-Ah fuck, listo es la última-dijo Karkat subiendo la ultima caja al auto, habían pasado una hora y media llenando el auto de cajas con las cosas de John.

-gracias Karkat-dijo John después de despedirse de su padre y su nana.

-ush.. De nada. Ahora vámonos, debo llegar con Darius-dijo Karkat subiendo al auto en el asiento del conductor.

-Darius?-pregunto John, pensando que sería algún tipo que vivía con Karkat, aunque era bien sabido que vivía solo. Esos son celos?, acaso estaba celoso?.

-tsk..Sí, mi gato, YA SÚBETE IDIOTA! TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!-John se subió al auto y se sentó a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto.

-pero no te enojes karkitty-dijo John sonriéndole, su amigo se veía tan lindo conduciendo. Sus brazos con esos músculos, no eran marcados como los de Equius pero eran definidos y al abrazarlo se sentía protegido, y su rostro con facciones algo delicadas pero tan atractivas. Okay, si su genio a veces era un asco, pero sabía que en el fondo el era un chico dulce y amigable.

-Egbert deja de verme es jodidamente horrible y escalofriante!-dijo Karkat cuando se detuvieron en un rojo. Le mira de reojo y eso mato a John, por qué? Porque un pequeño rayo solar le llego de reflejo a Karkat dándole un tipo de brillo rodeándolo.

-eh..ah jajajaja-rio un poco nervioso John.- solo quería decirte que tienes una machita ahí –dijo John como excusa con un sonrojo.

Karkat y John terminaron de bajar las cajas del auto y se pusieron a ordenar la nueva habitación de John y sus cosas de la casa.

-hasta que terminamos esta mierda!-dijo Karkat tirándose en el sillón. John le miro con una sonrisa

-sí, y alguna regla o algo que decirme?-dijo John sentándose al lado de Karkat bastante cerca, en eso Darius se subió a las piernas de su dueño –aww ese es tu gato?

-no John, no ves que es un maldito perro y del estúpido vecino?-dijo Karkat rodando los ojos.

-jejeje-rio John y acaricio la cabeza del mínimo, el cual se deja acariciar vilmente, según Karkat claro-Darius verdad?

-si –respondió Karkat- lo tengo desde hace unos años

-en serio? Vaya, yo pensé que tendrías unos cangrejos o algo así-dijo John riendo por su ocurrencia.

-¬^¬ jajaja mira como rio Egbert, eres el rey de la comedia, me matas en serio-Karkat miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía una hora antes de la ci..ALTO! ¿¡Iba a decir cita?! NO, nonononono, se sonroja por el pensamiento- "yo y… Strider?"

-karkitty estas sonrojado-dijo John acercándose más al chico de ojos rojos.

-n..No es verdad, estúpido-Karkat desvió la mirada, John poco mas estaba encima de Karkat.

-Egbert-dijo Karkat al tenerlo tan cerca-quítate idiota!

-tienes ojos muy lindos Karkat- dijo John y toco la mejilla de Karkat sonrojándose. Con una mano se afirmo del pecho del otro, notando su cuerpo, firme.

-son horribles-dijo desviando la mirada, era lo único que le recordaba a su familia.

-karkitty-dijo John muy cerca de besarlo, cuando tocan el timbre.

-uh?..q..Quien será?- se quito a John rápido y fue a abrir la puerta- Strider?

-Dave?-pregunto John desde el sillón, se decepciono un poco que Karkat y él no se besaran, estuvieron tan cerca. Bueno ya habría más oportunidades.

-sup, listo?-dijo dave entrando como si nada, Karkat frunció el ceño ante eso.

-oye! Tsk… aun no, llegaste antes-dijo Karkat en tono molesto

-oh bueno, así como estas te ves bien-sonrió dave mirando a Karkat de arriba abajo. Eso solo provoco que el cáncer se sonrojara de nuevo.

-CÁLLATE… ugh.. iré a cambiarme-subió a su habitación y se encerró allí para cambiarse.

John y dave se quedaron conversando de cualquier cosa, John le conto que ahora viviría con Karkat, dave sintió celos por ello, debió ocurrírsele antes. Dave le conto a John que Karkat y el tendrían una cita, John sintió los mismos celos que dave. Era una competencia acaso?, no lo sabían bien, pero así lo sentían. El ambiente se puso tenso pero paso cuando Karkat bajo las escaleras. Ambos se le quedaron mirando, se veía irresistible. Karkat llevaba una camiseta roja oscuro ceñida al cuerpo de mangas largas y con cuello en V, unos pantalones negros ajustados con botas cortas negras. Dave se lo hubiera violado ahí mismo si no fuera porque John estaba con ellos. John se sonrojo cuando lo vio, se veía más que sexy, disfrutaría mucho vivir ahí.

-voy por una chaqueta y nos vamos, Strider-dijo Karkat yendo a un armario, saco una chaqueta negra con botones rojos, vio la chaqueta de Eridan-la lavare cuando vuelva. Listo vamos-dijo poniéndose la prenda.

-diviértanse, yo hare la cena Karkat-dijo John sonriéndole.

-está bien, aunque yo en la noche iré con Sollux-dijo restándole importancia

-Vantas ya vamos, después seguirás dándonos tu agenda-dave tomo la mano de Karkat antes de que le insultara y salió con él- adiós John

-eh bye chicos-dijo John, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse hizo un mohín

Karkat se sorprendió cuando lo saco de la casa, iba a reclamar pero el frio le detuvo, se soltó de la mano de dave con suavidad.

-joder hace un frio de mierda- se quejo el pelinegro levantando el cuello de su chaqueta. Dave le miro de reojo y volvió a tomar su mano, el cáncer gruñón ya iba a reclamar, nuevamente, pero dave le corto. Porque no lo dejaban reclamar!?.

-así se calentaran nuestras manos-dijo dave sonriendo ladino entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Karkat que se moría de frio acepto y como no se le subió el color a las mejillas.

-que vamos a hacer mientras?, ya que llegaste jodidamente temprano-dijo Karkat sin mirar a su acompañante..

-vamos a una cafetería, hay una a unas cuadras mas allá-dijo dave, esa cafetería le había gustado bastante y quería mostrársela a su chico, oh wow, su chico, no sonaba nada mal.

-está bien-gruño Karkat aunque en el camino se le hizo un tanto/muy familiar.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Karkat quiso morir, lo que ocurría era que él trabajaba ahí, entraron y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, cuando un mesero les fue a atender este saludo a Karkat de forma cercana, el cáncer respondió el saludo con su típico tono molesto, aunque no lo estuviera. Y dave bueno, el estaba intrigado. Cuando ordenaron, Karkat le conto que él trabajaba en esa cafetería después de la universidad, dave le escuchaba por demás interesado ahora tenía más lugares donde verse.

-pero entonces el día que yo vine-dave fue cortado por Karkat.

-estaba enfermo ese día y mi jefa me dio el resto del día-dijo Karkat tranquilamente, cuando se relajaba podía ser menos gruñón y gritón.

Siguieron conversando de ellos, conociéndose aun mas, ambos pensando que tenían más en común de lo esperado. Mientras en otro lugar de la misma cafetería se encontraban el grupo de chicas que eran amigas/unas más que otras/ del cáncer. Aun no notaban a la "parejita" que estaba charlando animadamente a unos metros de ellas. La primera en reconocer la voz de Karkat fue Nepeta y luego Terezi.

-uh?-Nepeta miro a todos lados hasta dar con el dueño de la voz- miren! Es karkitty! Ese es dave?!

-vaya el enano es rápido, pero a este paso perderemos la apuesta-dijo la chica ciega con una mueca. Lo que los demás no sabían era que entre ellas mismas habían apostado. La que lograra conseguir que su candidato ganara, tenía un día en el SPA más caro de la ciudad con todo pagado por las otras. Todas miraron a Karkat con dave.

-eh? Oh vaya, tengo que avisarle a Eridan-dijo una fefeti preocupada sacando su celular y escribiéndole a Eridan sobre lo que vio.

-mmm esto no es conveniente para mí-Vriska se levanto y fue al baño para llamar a Tavros, ella no iba a perder, oh no.

Al final todas llamaron o mandaron mensajes, señales de humo, mensajes en botella, ok no tan exagerado, a sus candidatos, avisándoles que el objetivo "cangrejo sin pinzas" estaba en la cafetería acompañado. Todas siguieron observando. Dave le decía una que otra cosa para sacarle una sonrisa al más bajo y vaya que lo lograba. Se reía bajo de las ocurrencias de su acompañaste de gafas negras. Las chicas les pareció tierno el detalle de dave con Karkat en especial Kanaya, en esos últimos años se había hecho cercana al chico cáncer al igual que su hermana y su madre. Aunque ellas eran mas como hermanas mayores del chico. Las Maryam querían mucho al pequeño Vantas, aunque su hermana y madre les daba por mimarle bastante cuando iba a verlas, sin razón aparente, al menos para ella.

Karkat y dave aun después que les sirvieran sus pedidos seguían hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Dave pidió un cappuccino con un trozo de pie de manzana y Karkat un mocca con un trozo de cheesecake de chocolate.

-no sabía que te gustara lo dulce-dijo dave al ver como Karkat casi babeaba por el pastel.

-Amo el chocolate-dijo Karkat, las chicas tomaron nota rápidamente, el cangre-digo el cáncer, iba a darle una probada cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien con lentes de sol, le quito el plato-HEY!

Dave saca un poco y lo pone frente a la boca de su futuro novio-di ah

-QUE?! NO HARE ESO STRIDER! DEVUÉLVEME MI PASTEL!-se quejo Karkat

Dave juraba que Karkat iba a hacer un puchero por el pastel, debía sacar ventaja de saber esa debilidad del más bajo por el chocolate.

-si lo quieres abre la boca-dijo dave mostrándole la cuchara con el trozo de pastel.

Las chicas abrieron grandes los ojos, a ese paso todos iban a perder. Karkat bufo molesto pero en verdad quería ese pastel de su amado chocolate, joder que no era justo eso para él.

-tsk muérete Strider –abrió la boca con un sonrojo en las mejillas, oh por todo el chocolate del mundo, que cosa estaba haciendo!?.

Dave se muerde la lengua, entre para no reír y no tener que tirársele encima al Vantas por lo lindo que se veía sonrojado. Le dio el trozo y Karkat se deleito con el dulce sabor del chocolate hasta parecía tener un aura rosa rodeándolo, y su cara de placer; sin duda decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, estaban en shock total, ver a Karkat asa, solo por algo tan simple como el chocolate era impactante y a la vez adorable. Las chicas le sacaron fotos, ese rostro sonriente y feliz no se ve todos los días, menos en alguien como Karkat Vantas.

En otra parte, mas en especifico la casa en la habitación de Gamzee.

-Ah! Gam..Gamzee -gimió Karkat cuando el mencionado mordió su cuello y ahora jugueteaba con su pezón izquierdo.

-karbro-dijo Gamzee al verle de esa forma, entregado a él, sonrojado con una fina capa de sudor perlando su blanca piel, sus ojos rojos nublados por el placer y la lujuria que le proporcionaba, sus labios rojos por los pasionales besos y su cuerpo, irresistible, con marcas de besos y mordidas posesivas hechas por él.

Karkat tomando la iniciativa le atrae del cuello besándole nuevamente abriendo sus piernas con algo de nervios, Gamzee rozo la virgen entrada de su mejor amigo, se miraron con amor antes de que el más alto le penetrara de una estocada.

-AHH!-grito Karkat por la sorpresa y el dolor, aferrándose al agarre que tenía en el cuello del juggalo.

-ngh.. Karkat-dijo Gamzee con voz completamente excitada, el movimiento de caderas del Vantas menor le indico que podía moverse y así lo hizo, sujetándolo de la cadera y poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de este, le miro de forma depredadora.

-mgh..gam…ahh -gimió nuevamente cuando alcanzo a tocar su punto de placer provocando que se retorciera de placer-ah! Ahí! Mm

-como desees..ah..karbro-dijo Gamzee abriendo mas las piernas de Karkat levantándolas sobre sus hombros , para entrar más profundo.

-gam..Gamzee!-Karkat tomo el rostro del juggalo acercándolo a sus labios-te..mmgh..te amo –dijo antes de besarle, fundiéndose en un delicioso beso que hizo a Gamzee mas que feliz.

Gamzee se separo un poco del beso, dejando que sus labios se rozan-también te amo karb- *celular sonando*

Gamzee abrió los ojos agitado y desorientado, miro a su alrededor buscando una explicación, preguntándose donde estaba Karkat desnudo gimiendo su nombre y diciéndole que le amaba. El juggalo bajo la mirada a sus pantalones los cuales hacían una carpa de circo, se sonrojo por ello, o sea todo fu un sueño, eso deprimió a Gamzee llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo, ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Gamzee se levanto y fue al baño a "atender asuntos muy importantes", después de una ducha fría y algo de trabajo manual logro venirse con un gemido ronco, se termino de bañar y salió con una toalla en la cintura.

El celular seguía sonando, tomo el aparato y reviso los mensajes, eran de Terezi, soltó un gruñido bajo. Abrió el primer mensaje y comenzó a leer.

T-Pyrope  
************

A que no Adivinas con

Quien me encontré 16:15

No me responderás? 16:17

Bien, karkaless con dave,

Están aquí en el café 16:17

Mira [Documento adjunto: Imagen 00413] 16:18

Oh! Ahora le da de comer

En la boca 16:20

[Documento adjunto: Imagen 00612] 16:21

Gamzee leyó y releyó todas los mensajes y las fotos le descolocaron aun mas. La primera imagen mostraba a Karkat y dave riendo en la cafetería y en la otra a dave dándole de comer, y Karkat se veía putamente tierno y sexy. Esa ropa le sentaba de maravilla. Gruño aun más cuando vio una tercera que recién le envió Terezi.

[Documento adjunto: Karkat violable] 16: 24

En la imagen se mostraba a Karkat sonrojado con una sonrisa de felicidad

-oh por todos los santos mesías -cubrió su boca y su nariz sangrando un poco, se veía tan (Kankri nos censuro XD) ejem, tan lindo- karbro eres MI puto milagro.

El juggalo se puso ropa y se maquillo como siempre ocultando las cicatrices de hace años mas que ser una horrible marca permanente, era un recuerdo bastante lindo ya que fue el día en que descubrió su amor por Karkat. Antes de salir se puso de una colonia que le mando su hermano Kurloz hace unas semanas, olía a chocolate, no sabía por qué le mando una colonia con ese olor pero le haría caso de todas formas. Y así salió en dirección al cine, el ya tenía un plan para arruinar la cita del Strider con su karbro.

En otra parte, esta vez un chico con lentes y un mechón morado en el cabello hacia arriba, muy hipster, estaba escondido tras la cartelera de alguna película, esperaría el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan.

-okay Eridan repasemos-dijo Cronus a su lado. Decir que al mencionado casi le da un ataque es poco.

-t..tú que haces aquí?!-le increpo Eridan a su hermano mayor. Okay si le pidió ayuda para tener una excusa para hablarle pero más allá de eso no!. Para citas y todo eso le ayudaría Feferi.

-vine a ayudarte hermanito, ya verás como lo tienes tus Cronus con una sonrisa galante. Eridan solo quería golpearlo y muy fuerte.

-escucha, Cronus te agradezco pero ahora puedo yo solo-dijo Eridan volviendo a espiar.

-oh vamos, yo quiero ayudar-se había puesto a mirar bajo las faldas de algunas chicas-wow mira esas piernas.

Eridan se da un facepalm y se concentra en buscar a Karkat, tenía todo listo para arruinar su cita y el tener una. Mientras con nuestro invalido favorito con la Spiderbitch.

-uh.. Vriska, no creo que sea bueno..eh –dijo Tavros nervioso, el plan de Vriska era un tanto extremista. Esperaba que funcionara de igual manera.

-si lo hará, ahora cállate y escóndete-estaban detrás de un pilar, esperando que la chica que ella hacia contratado apareciera. Su plan era sencillo y claro tenían un alto porcentaje de beneficio, se conocía al Strider menor como un galán, el cual podía conseguir a cualquier chica y tener en sus manos sin esfuerzo.

-eh..Esto..uh.. no está bien-dijo Tavros tapando su rostro, solo a Vriska se le pudo ocurrir. Abrió los ojos cuando noto que Vriska ya no estaba a su lado sino hablando con una chica- no quiero que Karkat me odie después de esto.

La chica, la cual era una atractiva-bastante- fue a la mesa de Karkat y dave. Vriska volvió con Tavros escondiéndose nuevamente.

-y Bro me pego a la a lil cal diciendo: "DAVE NO QUIERO UNA MIERDOSA ESPADA REGÁLAME OTRA COSA"; fue horrible. Ahora no se qué cosa regalarle-dijo dave antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

-quizás pueda ayudarte-dijo Karkat ofreciéndole su ayuda

-en serio?, podrías escoger un regalo lo suficientemente guay?

-claro que sí!-dijo o más bien grito Karkat a veces Strider era molesto.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre el regalo de Bro y lo que le gustaría, en plena charla, la chica se acerco a dave, interrumpiendo la conversación y le dio una bofetada. La mencionada lloraba y le reclamaba a dave que como la había dejado, que le había hecho daño, le dijo a Karkat que dave no era fiel en las relaciones y mas mierdas así.

-qué?! Pero si ni te conozco!-dijo dave en un momento de descuido de la chica-créeme no me meteria con semejante loca.

-oh así que eres de esos-dijo Karkat mirando reprobatorio a dave.

-jejeje está funcionando-dijo Vriska sonriendo, ya tenía el premio en la bolsa.

-Vriska esto uh.. no está bien-dijo Tavros con el ceño fruncido levemente.

-oh vamos pequeño pupa pan, tienes miedo acaso?-dijo Vriska burlona, no perdería aun así deba usar trucos sucios.

-n..no..eh..-dijo Tavros nervioso, siguió espiando con Vriska.

La chica insistió y siguió reclamándole a dave, Vriska ya chillaba de a felicidad, pero a Tavros estaba en shock y con ataques nerviosos. La chica se va aun actuando de despechada, dejando a un dave con la mejilla adolorida y un Karkat entre sorprendido y molesto con este.

-Karkat de verdad yo no la conozco-dijo Dave tocando su mejilla

-mm-Karkat le miro inquisidor, pero cree-como sea, a ver idiota –tomo su rostro y le revisa la mejilla enrojecida. Le pidió a un mesero una bolsa con hielo.

-Hey qu-..- ya iba a preguntar cuando el frio contacto con el hielo le calló; miro a su acompañante, el cual, se sentó mas cerca de él para atenderle mejor.

-cállate…- dijo Karkat colocando mejor el hielo

-gracias dude-dijo dave dándole una sonrisa.

-shut the fucking up…-dijo Karkat con un leve sonrojo-… de nada

Vriska estaba doblando una cuchara por la mitad, su plan se fue a la mierda. Maldecía a Karkat y a todo en la faz de la tierra, menos a Nic Cage, Tavros tenía la cara llorosa y hacia un puchero disconforme. Ya cayó uno. Karkat 1-Tavros 0.

Mientras tanto è

-Sollux? –pregunto el "Psiionico " a su hijo menor, le había visto ir y venir con varias cosas hacia su habitación-que estas haciendo?

-ordeno un poco, hoy vendrá kk –dijo Sollux mientras estiraba su cama, se imaginó a Karkat quedándose a dormir con él.

-Karkat? Hace tiempo que no lo tares. Como ha estado?-pregunto el padre de Sollux interesado.

-mejor que antes-dijo Sollux sacando sus juegos favoritos con los de Karkat- mmm..

-ocurre algo?- pregunto el mayor al ver la duda en su hijo.

-no, nada-dijo para volver a ordenar todo-"como le estará yendo en su cita?"

El Psiionico salió de la habitación de Sollux, se había quedado pensando en el menor de los Vantas, el sufridor, antes de irse de ese vecindario le pidió que le informara de su hijo; le había sorprendido que alguien tan compasivo como el sufridor dejara a su hijo, aunque sabía que era por su esposa…okay era una bruja de lo peor, fue la que lo obligo. Dio un suspiro y fue a terminar el trabajo pendiente.

Con el sagitario amante de los ponys y las maquinas y los arcos è

-vamos Equius!-dijo una emocionada Nepeta al mismo tiempo que tacleaba al más alto-debes apurrrarte!

-ah..Nepeta-dijo Equius levantándose-que ocurre? Estas bien?

-si si, vamos karkitty ya está en su cita!, y te llevan la delantera que no viste mis mensajes?!-se levanto de un salto-debes arreglarte un poco y salir ya!

-espera Nepeta,-dijo Equius mientas su mejor amiga ya le buscaba ropa en su armario-aun no se qué hacer para evitarlo

-jejjeje :3 de eso ya me encargue, tu solo arréglate!-dijo Nepeta con una pequeña risita.

-que hiciste? –pregunto Equius mientras se cambiaba de ropa a una más atractiva (según Nepeta)-o que harás?

-jejeje ya verás-dijo Nepeta saliendo y dejando la llave inglesa de Equius donde corresponde, había aflojado los tornillos de las ruedas y roto las ruedas de repuesto.

El plan era infalible, el auto de dave no serviría, Equius llegaría le daría un aventón a Karkat, pero antes de llevarlo a casa le daría una cita aun mejor que la que tuvo con dave, irían al zoológico, a cenar, una linda caminata bajo la luz de la luna, ahí Equius le besaría, Karkat se sonrojaría se confesarían su amor y le harían muchos sobrinitos para jugar!. Sip, así soñaba Nepeta que sería su plan, pero había un detallito con el que no conto….dave no llevo auto…

-ya estoy listo vamos-dijo Equius ya vestido-nepeta?-movió un poco a la chica leo para despertarla de un mundo de ships.

-eh? Okay :3-sonrio Nepeta saliendo con su mejor amigo, se subieron al auto del más alto y partieron a la cafetería.

-ya estás bien?-pregunto Karkat a dave cuando vio que la hinchazón había bajado.

-si, gracias Karkat-dijo dave tocando su mejilla. Miro a Karkat cuando termino su café-vamos, ya empezara la película.

-Claro-iba a sacar su billetera cuando Dave ya dejo el dinero en la mesa-oye! Puedo pagarlo sabes?

-nada de oye, yo te invite, yo pago-dijo Dave mientras guardaba su billetera, se levanto y le ofreció su mano con unas sonrisa rompeovarios.

Karkat se sonrojo un poco pero acepto su mano, levantándose sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido levemente fruncido-igual te pagare la mitad.

-ya dije no-dijo Dave apretando su mano en un gesto cariñoso.

Cuando ambos salieron de la cafetería se toparon con Equius y Nepeta que justo salían del auto del primero.

-hola karkitty! Que haces aquí? Oh hola Dave-saludo la chica gato como si no supiera. Equius solo se había quedado mirando la piel descubierta de Karkat, así que Nepeta le dio un codazo para que despertara.

Equius atino a verlos bien, noto que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, lo que le hizo sentir una punzada de celos.

-buenas tardes Karkat-dijo Equius tomando la mano, o más bien quitándole la mano que Dave tomaba, de Karkat para besarla-Strider.

Karkat se sonrojo un poco mas y retiro su mano con rapidez cuando Equius la beso- "QUE MIERDA LES PASA A TODOS?! "- pensó Karkat sin entender-hola Equius, Nepeta Y DEJA DE DECIRME KARKITTY ES ESTÚPIDO!

Dave miro molesto a Equius- sup, vinimos a tomar algo-dijo Dave con una sonrisa ladina y tomando la mano de Karkat de nuevo, aunque este se resistió un poco.

-oh que tierno~-dijo Nepeta-"rayos, el es bueno" y ahora a donde van? :3

-iremos al cine-dijo Karkat rodando los ojos molesto, la película empezaría pronto y no quería perderse los nuevos avances.

-Karkat sería bueno irnos ya, tu película de niñas comenzara-dijo Dave recordándole.

-sí, lo sé Strider, y no es de niñas, es una buena historia romántica que tu pequeño cerebro NO ENTIENDE! –Dijo o más bien grito Karkat, nadie insultaba sus películas de niña.- ugh… nos vemos –se despidió volviendo a caminar, soltándose de la mano de Dave.

-eh?! Kar..karkitty…eh.. no irán en auto?!-dijo Nepeta extrañada.

-vinimos caminando, no en auto-dijo Dave con una sonrisa.

-Ah?! –dijo Nepeta y Equius, entonces a quien le había descompuesto el auto?!. A lo lejos un señor se subió a su auto y los segundos después este cae estruendosamente. Los cuatro miraron hacia el lugar.

-eh…Nepeta…-dijo Equius, su amiga que había hecho?!.

Cuando el sagitario y la leo volvieron a mirar a los otros dos estos ya se había ido, y para rematar el plan no había funcionado. Equius se cruzo de brazos molesto por ver al chico "cool" con Karkat, lo golpearía si no fuera porque ya tenía una advertencia y la pobre Nepeta rabiando por que su plan no funciono. Karkat 2-Equius 0


End file.
